Titanic A Twilght Twist
by LeanneLeachyyy
Summary: What If Bella Was Engaged To Jacob?They Are In First Class Due To Be Wed As Soon As They Get To America.The Cullen’s Are Vampires But Alice Is Bella’s Sister They Are In 3rd Class.What Will Happen when alice meets jasper and bella meets Edward? Plz reveiw
1. Getting Ready To Board

So I was watching Titanic Last Night and Of Course I Cried.  
Then An Idea Hit Me:  
What If Bella Was Engaged To Jacob? They Are In First Class Due To Be Wed As Soon As They Get To America. The Cullen's Are Vampires But Alice Is Bella's Sister. Carlisle Takes Extra Bags Of Animal Blood Aboard Too, They Are In 3rd Class.  
What If Bella's Mum Controlled her Life?  
Bella Gets Told What To Do By Everyone Except Alice They Are So Close, Bella Is 17 Her Birthday Is In September, Alice Is Also 17 Her Birthday Is In June.  
What Will Happen When Alice Meets Jasper?  
What Will Happen When Edward Meets Bella?  
Alice Has Vivid Dreams - So She Thinks - She Has A Dream That The Boat Will Sink Will Anyone Believe Her?

Chapter 1 - Getting Ready to Board

Bella's POV:

He was there waiting for me at the alter; something didn't seem right at all. I was almost there when everything started to shake; I woke with a fright; Alice was bouncing on my bed.

"BELLA; GET UP ITS TODAY ITS TODAY!"

she screamed right in my ear.

"Alice get out before I burn all of your clothes!"

I knew her weakness; sometimes she could be the most annoying sister ever. She sat down and stared at me

"You wouldn't!" I just smiled at her;

"Speaking of clothes Bella"

she gave me the cutest puppy dog face ever; she wanted me to be her life size dolly again.

"No"

I got up and went into the bathroom and of course she followed me;

"Please Bella; were boarding the newest ship. There is going to people with cameras; and Jacob will be there"

she always knew how to get to me.

"Fine!"

I groaned. She danced out of the room; I brushed my teeth then brushed my hair; I was thinking about Jacob as usual; he had offered to take me on the titanic with my mother; father and Alice how could I refuse? But something didn't feel right. I stared down at my engagement ring I was only 17. A single tear escaped my eye;

"Bella"

I looked up to find Alice standing in the doorway she put the clothes on the counter; she ran towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Alice; help me Jacob; will be here soon"

she nodded and handed me my clothes; once I was dressed she done my hair; then my make up.

"Thank you Alice"

I hugged her then made my way down stairs to make sure that all the luggage was all packed. "Bella; you look beautiful!" My mother kissed my cheek and left the room; Everyone was so excited to be boarding the ship to be honest it was the same as Lord Tanya; but Jacob had told me many time that it was much larger. Me and Alice were discussing her finding a husband when there was a slight tap at the door; Jacob was here.

"Hello Jacob"

My father greeted him at the door; minuets later Jacob entered the living room he kissed my mother's and Alice's hand then made his way to me.

"My beautiful Bella"

he kissed my cheek; his lips were so soft.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and followed him outside there was two cars awaiting us;

"Will you ride with me?"

he asked sweetly;

"Of course"

he helped me in and we were on our way to the great Titanic. He placed his hand in my hand. It was only a short journey to the hard where the ship was docked; as we entered the hard we noticed that it was packed full of people.

There was already people aboard the ship; waving to the people below; We were starting a new journey; I couldn't wait. Jacob being the gentleman he is; he helped me out of the car.

I followed him up the walkway but stopped in amazement it was the biggest; most beautiful ship ever; I could smell the fresh paint still; everyone was saying that this was the ship of dreams but to me it was a slave ship taking back to America it was. The Titanic.


	2. On Our Way

Chapter 2 - On Our Way

Edward's POV:

We had enough of Britain we wanted to go back home to America; the only way was the Titanic. The newest ship of all; me; Emmett; Jazz were all playing poker in a little café by the docks.

We could see Titanic out through the window; to be honest there was no point playing poker with me they knew I was going to win with my mind reading gift.

"Boys we have to go the ship is leaving in ten minuets!"

Esme my mother; Carlisle changed her after she jumped off a cliff he couldn't let her die like that. We packed all the poker stuff away and grabbed our bags we were on our way to the titanic.

To make sure our thirst didn't take over Carlisle had packed animal blood enough to last us the whole journey; we made our way towards the titanic. They were starting to close the gates to get in; we ran at human speed luckily we reached it in time

"we're passengers"

I held out all of our tickets they nodded and we boarded the famous titanic. We were on our way back home to America; Emmett was so excited that he was jumping around everywhere.

Rose actually laughed for once; we all raced onto the top deck and Emmett started waving randomly to everyone standing below. I chuckled along with Jazz and Carlisle.

The ship had finally left the docks and was on its way to America; once you could see the dock in the background people started to leave but there eyes were on us.

'How beautiful are they? They must be in first class'

I just chuckled to myself. We went below deck to find our room; Carlisle had gotten one room for all five of us. I was bored so I started to read the minds of my family;

'Once we get home I do hope Edward and Jasper will try to find love; they've been on there own for far too long now'

I stared at Esme;

"What if I don't want to find love?"

I asked her; everyone was now looking at me.

"I'm sorry Edward it's just that you two have been on your own since you were changed; whenever I look at you its like your missing a piece"

she started to cry sobless tears.

"Edward; Jazz Esme isn't the only who sees it we all do"

Rose kindly stated.

"I'm sorry"

I hung my head in shame. I grabbed my pencil and my old plain note book and headed out of the room. I needed to be alone; to think about what my mother and sister had just said. I laid down and started to draw that when I saw her.


	3. Love At First Sight

Chapter 3 - Love at First Sight

Alice's POV:

As soon as we were aboard the ship me and Bella headed straight towards our rooms. Bella suddenly legged it to her room; luckily no one saw; mother would have yelled at her.

As I turned the corner I saw this amazing creature staring after Bella; by looking at his clothes I could tell he was in 3rd class. He didn't belong there at all; Then I saw him; my world had stopped then and there.

He had beautiful golden eyes; with gorgeous wavy blonde/brown hair; my heart fluttered. I couldn't breath; I needed to know him my life depended on it; I knew my mother would forbid it though. Looking at him made my head spin he was just too beautiful to describe; I fainted.

Suddenly an image appeared in my head:It was me and six other people; one of them was the one who was starring at Bella; I noticed myself standing next to the one who had taken my breath away. But I looked different I was beautiful like him; I had the same golden eyes as them; he had his arm around my waist.

My eyes flew open; he was holding me.

"Are you okay?"

his voice was beyond beautiful he was my angel. I was too stunned to talk; he just chuckled at me

"I'm Jasper"

he helped me up; Jasper the most beautiful name in the world. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours; someone cleared their throat. I turned to find my mother standing there with a disapproving look on her face.

"Thank you"

I whispered then my mother dragged me off to Bella's room.

"Alice; were did you go?"

Bella asked while she was hanging artworks on the walls.

"Bella why are you hanging paintings on the wall?"

I asked as I sat down with Jasper still on my mind.

"Picasso is an amazing artist Alice just look at his work"

she pointed to one of the pictures but I didn't bother looking my mind was too busy thinking about one thing and one thing only; my angel. Jasper.


	4. All Wrong

Chapter 4 - All Wrong

Bella's POV:

That night Jacob insisted that we joined him and some of the richest people on the ship for dinner. And of course mother spoke once again for all of us; I just wish that she would let us live our own lives but I knew that would never happen.

I found myself staring directly at those brown eyes; whose were they? Alice's? no; they were mine. I was brought back to reality when Alice; came through the door. Something wasn't right. I didn't feel right; Alice was blabbering on about a young handsome man she met in the corridor; love was beaming off of her.

It wasn't like my love for Jacob was something wrong with me? Was I missing something? I don't know why but I just started to question myself then stopped remembering what mother always told us.

'never question anything; we are women; we do as we are told'

her words rang in my head. I was cut of by the sound of Alice's voice;

"Bella; I want to see him again"

she whispered so softly and she looked around the room.

"Alice; go and find him then; I'm sure mother will love him"

her face was now fitted with a frown. I started to slowly brush my hair still keeping an eye on Alice.

"She doesn't"

I looked at her confused; how would she know that?

"Bella; he's in 3rd class"

I starred at her in shock; I couldn't get my mouth to talk.

"Alice; you can't mother…"

I couldn't continue just imagining what mother would do to Alice was unbearable; she was now at my side tears escaped her eyes.

"I don't care what class he's in I think I … I think I love him"

how could I argue with her? I was always the one who told her love was a blessing and of course mother told her the complete opposite.

"Go"

I whispered in her ear; she now starred at me in shock I just nodded at her.

"Bella; your more wonderful than an angel"

she got up and hugged me tightly; she nearly ran out of the door. It brought a single tear to my eye; I quickly wiped it away and straightened out my dress. Making my way to dinner; where my future 's POV:She was still on my mind; she never left it. I drew from my heart where she was; I was starring at her eyes on the page; those beautiful brown eyes. Her scent was so mouth watering but there was something inside me that wanted to keep her from harm; to protect her at all costs. In all of my existence I've never felt this way towards a vampire or human before.

"Edward; your drawings are amazing; so life like"

I looked up to find Jazz standing there.

"Thanks Jazz"

he took a seat next to me and he starred at the stars; there was silence; I blocked out his thoughts not wanting to be rude.

"Edward do you think it's possible to fall in love with a human?"

Wait what? Surely he didn't know that I; well did I really feel that way towards her? I just shrugged in response. Jasper went into a daze;

'I think I love him; no I do love him I love jasper'

I quickly looked up to find a young lady pacing up and down on the other side of the deck. She had short brown spiky hair and was small she reminded me of a pixie. Obviously in 1st class. She looked at me; I starred at her she had the same eyes as… her.

'Should I go over there?'

she stared to deliberate with herself I breathed in; I looked back at my drawing but I looked up I was no longer looking at my sketch I was looking straight at her. I looked closely; she had tears down her cheeks; something inside me made me furious what had hurt her? Why was I feeling like this? She raced off towards the back of the ship and I followed after without thinking**.**


	5. Life Stories

Chapter 5 - Life Stories

Alice's POV:

I Paced up and down the deck debating weather or not I should go and find jasper. I wondered how dinner was going; I turned to find my sister but she wasn't herself. tears flowed from her eyes; I pulled her straight into a hug.

"Bella"

I whispered. This was odd I've never seen her like this before; she would always be the one who would comfort me; not like this.

"Alice; I can't... I Can't"

more tears escaped her eyes.

"You can't what Bella? Tell Me please"

I begged her. Bella pulled away from me; she ran as fast as she could towards the front of the boat. All i wanted to do was hurt whoever had caused my sister pain.

"Bella"

I whispered not able to shout. Then i noticed that the boy from the corridor, the one that was with Jasper, he got up and followed after her. I was about to copy his move when i felt a hand on my shoulder; i turned and my heart fluttered,

"Jasper"

it was barely above a whisper. His golden eyes had made my day

"Hello"

he replied; his voice was so beautiful just like bells. Bells; Bella.

"I'm Sorry Jasper; but my sister"

I turned my back on him which was hard to do I've never felt like that before.

"Please Stay; She's in good hands my brother went after her .... err?"

he looked at me confused; then I caught on.

"Sorry I never got to introduce myself I'm Alice Swan"

He flashed a smile;

"I'm Jasper Hale pleasure to meet you Alice Swan"

For some reason I believed him. I got lost in his eyes;

"Would you care to join me for a walk under the stars?"

He was such a gentleman; I hesitated; looking in the direction Bella ran off.

"I would love to but may we check up on my sister?"

He nodded

"Of course"

he was so sweet was he was the one? We started walking; it felt right being with him.

"The stars are beautiful"

I said looking up.

"I Guess; But not as beautiful as the creature standing next to me"

he said with such emotion. I looked around to find this beautiful creature he was looking at; I felt jealous. But no one was around it was just us;

"Yes i was talking about you"

I blushed; wait I never blush.

"So how old are you?"

I asked curious; He stiffened for a brief second then relaxed again;

"I'm 17 how about you?"

he responded.

"I am 17 so is Bella but she's ten months older than me"

a smiled spread across his face. It started to get colder I guessed he noticed me shiver; he started to shrug off his thin jacket;

"Here; I don't want you to get Cold or sick"

He cared; he helped me put it on.

"thank You Jasper; but I don't want you to get ill either; you must be freezing"

he chuckled;

"I'm fine"

we continued to walk around the deck. We spoke of brief history; Jasper told me how he was adopted by Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Mrs Esme Cullen; he also had a twin sister Rosalie together they were the Hales. He had two other Brothers Edward and Emmett.

"Was Edward the one who went after Bella?"

i asked him;

"Yes; maybe ill introduce to the rest of my family one day"

he looked over board.

"I'd like that; I wish I could introduce to my parents but they............ But I'm sure Bella would love to meet you"

I smiled at him. We had nothing more to speak off; we sat and stared into each other's eyes.

"Alice; to be honest I've never ever felt this way before may i try something?"

I just nodded unable to find words . He slowly leaned in; closer and closer until our lips finally met; It was magical. I didn't give a care about mother and her standards or about the classes that separated us; I did care about one thing; that.I Loved Jasper 's POV:As I entered the dining hall; James Stopped me; he was Jacob's man servant.

"Isabella; Where is your sister? Am I not wrong that Jacob invited you both?"

he led me through the doors; I could see Jacob laughing with Father.

"Yes he did James but Alice wanted to take a walk around the upper deck"

I Would never tell him where she was really. I sat next to Jacob; he kissed my cheek then went back to talking. I had no idea who these people were; I looked around I so wish Alice was here with me. A tall gentleman who sat across from me started to talk.

"So Isabella"

I looked at him;

"Bella please"

I asked kindly. Mother glared at me;

"Don't be so rude; Isabella is your name"

once she was done she turned to my father I just nodded.

"So Isabella; what do you expect from life?"

What sort of question was that? Jacob slightly nudged me;

"I'd love to explore the world"

there was silence then everyone burst into laughter; what was so funny?

"Now darling stop having these little fantasies"

everyone was still laughing I looked across and my mother was still glaring at me.

"Isabella your only future is too marry Jacob and stay at home"

she said this harshly. Was this what was to become of my life?

"So Isabella is that what you really want to do in life is to travel around the world"

The man asked me.

"Yes that's what I would Lo--"

But then I was cut off by my mother's voice.

"Don't be Silly Isabella you aren't going to travel around the world the only thing you will be doing once we get off this boat is marrying Jacob, I have already found a dress and everything for you"

My mother told me. And she kept on going on and on about mine n Jacob's wedding, grandchildren and me just becoming the perfect little house wife. Slowly tears were running down my face I had to get out of here I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Excuse me"

I said getting out of my set and leaving the dinning hall.

"Isabella you get back here right now or so help me"

My mother screamed while I was leaving the room.I had enough of people telling me what I should do; I ran as fast as I could. I needed Alice; I found myself on the upper deck. She Was there pacing up and down; without thinking I ran towards her; she turned and looked at me. Alice studied my face for a brief second then pulled me into a hug.

"Bella"

she whispered.

"Alice; I can't... I Can't"

More tears escaped my eyes; I couldn't tell her how I can't live in this world no more; how I can't go on. It would just destroy her if I told her;

"You can't what Bella? Tell Me please"

she begged me. No I couldn't do this to my sister; I pulled away and ran towards the front of the boat planning my escape from this world.

My death.


	6. The Rescuer

Chapter 6 - The Rescuer

Bella's POV:

As I got closer and closer towards the front of the boat; more memories came flooding back. They were so vivid; mostly about me and Alice; all the good times we spent together.

I knew this would hurt her so much but I just needed to do it. Each step I took towards the front of the boat a different memory came flowing back to me; I needed to be free; to be free from all the rules; to be free from life.

The railing was now just inches away from me; slowly I raised my hand. My fingertips brushed against the cold, white railings. I took a deep breath and grabbed hold with both hands; my foot slowly raised up towards the second bar. Was I really doing the right thing? Snap out of it Bella, I had to do this I just had to.

I pulled myself up without thinking; the cold wind brushed the cheek of my face; it sent a shiver down my spine. If I thought it was cold up here on deck; I shuddered to think how cold the water would be. I let go of the bars; it felt like I was flying. Then I did it; I leaned forward waiting for the impact of the water to hit me but it never came.

My eyes opened quickly; I noticed my surroundings I was still standing on the railings; I pushed my body forward but it still didn't move. I felt arms on top of mine.

"You're not going to kill yourself, I wont let you"

this voice was so beautiful it was musical; it sounded so close to me. I half twisted my body to find a pair of golden eyes staring at me; his face was so unreal; it was too beautiful. Then my foot slipped.

I screamed as my body hung from one of my mystery person arms; I looked beneath me the waves were violently crashing against the side of the boat. I decided then and there I didn't want to die, I couldn't do this to myself especially Alice this would just destroy her.

I slowly felt myself slipping, I tried to tighten my grip on his arm but I kept on slipping. I closed my eyes because I knew what was coming next for me it was Death I gasped for breaths while I searched for those golden eyes and the person's arm that was holding me up trying to keep me from my death but, I couldn't see or feel anything the blackness had taken over my body completely.

I was dead wasn't I?

Edward's POV:I followed her without thinking; something was drawing me close to her. I ha

d this strange feeling of protecting her no matter what I had to do. I've never felt this way in my whole existence especially towards a human; she was heading towards the front of the boat. For some reason I couldn't hear her thoughts; I tried to concentrate but still nothing.

I'd have to talk to Carlisle later; i stayed in the shadows not wanting to scare her. What was she doing? What was she thinking? I studied every move she took; she was going to jump; I would never let that happen.

How could someone so fragile have this sort of effect on me? She pulled her self up that's when I raced to her; I stood behind her and placed my arms on top of hers. She was still standing on the railings; she tried to push her body forward but I wouldn't let her move an inch.

"You're not going to kill yourself, I wont let you"

I whispered into her ear. She half twisted her body; I stared at her and she stared straight into my golden eyes ; she studied my face. Then her foot slipped. She screamed as her body hung from one of my arms; she looked beneath she the waves were violently crashing against the side of the boat.

I Couldn't let her die something was yelling at me to pull her in. I slowly felt her slipping, she tried to tighten her grip on my arm but she kept on slipping. she closed her eyes and that's when I gripped on her hand and pulled her to safety; I tried to wake her but she wouldn't she laid there life less. No no no; she can't be dead; I picked her swiftly up and raced to my room; I needed to get her to Carlisle quickly.


	7. Beautiful

Chapter 7 – Beautiful

Edward's POV:

What was I doing? A little voice was screaming at me from the inside of my head but I ignored it and carried on; I was only a corridor away from our room when I heard someone coming.

Ohh Crap. I ran straight past them in a flash; they probably barely even noticed me. I slammed the door shut right behind me; I looked into her face taking all of her beautiful features in; why wasn't she waking up? She couldn't be dead could she?.

i continued to study her face. In my eyes she was an absolutely beautiful angel sent down from above. She was pale almost as pale as me; her face was heart shaped, it reminded me so much of Esme. I looked up to find every one of my family's eyes on me and her; except Jazz, where was he?

"Carlisle; could you help her please?"

I asked softly but my words were wrapped in worry; he quickly nodded and I immediately placed her on the bottom bed; all i wanted was for her to be okay; no i needed her to be okay.

'WHAT THE HELL! EDWARD?'

Rosalie screamed at me in her thoughts; she glared at me; Emmett looked at me confused then noticed that she was fuming he tried to calm her but instead she just continued to glared at me then she stormed right out of the room. She really had to learn and get it through her tick head that life wasn't all about her. I forgot about Rose and Focused on the angel lying on the bed.

'Poor dear'

I heard Esme's thoughts and I nodded in agreement. Esme was worried terribly; she stood close to Carlisle's side; trying to be of some help. Carlisle examined her quickly; making sure her vitals were all okay. He said nothing; he thought nothing; my fists tightened in a ball. Carlisle stopped looking as if he'd given up.

"Carlisle"

Esme softly whispered; she touched his shoulder lightly. Emmett pulled Esme into a hug trying to comfort her while Carlisle knelt by her side. but still Carlisle remained the same.

"SHE'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?!"

i couldn't help but scream at him; how could this human have this sort of hold on me? Emmett was now starring at me along with looked up at me; then looked back at her on the bed. He looked sorry but then his facial expression changed to confused; he examined her once again then stood facing me he sighed lightly

."She's fine; she must of just had a bit of a fright."

Apart of me felt relief that she was truly okay and not dead.

"So u hooked up then Eddie?"

I growled at Emmett. He just laughed his booming laugh like always; I was about to say something back to him. When we all heard a small gasp escape from where the human was laying down we all turned around to find out that she was awake and sitting up.

She just stared at us; what was I meant to say to her? Hold on I got it I'm going to say

'oh yea I saved you from falling over board with my vampire strength; then I took you to my vampire family'

Pffff yeah right that sounds really great. Ha-ha Not. She was about to speak but she stopped; I noticed that she was mostly starring at me. I couldn't help but to looked back and as I did I got lost in her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Where am I?"

Her voice was breath taking; like bells. No one spoke I just stared at her in amazement.

"You're in a room"

Trust Emmett to think of something stupid; but she couldn't help herself but to giggle at my Idiot of a brother. Her laugh shocked me it was beautiful.

"I'm Emmett Cullen by the way; this is my mommy and daddy and my brother Eddie"

She laughed even more; it made me want to smile and laugh with her. I whacked Em over the back of his head and turned to face her so I could explain to her what happened but Carlisle quickly spoke instead beating me to it.

"My Son Edward brought you here; you were unconscious do you remember why?"

She looked wide eyed at me then a tear fell from her eye; she didn't whip it away she just let it run down her beautiful cheek. I wanted so badly just to go over to her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but most of all I just really wanted to comfort her and hold her in my arms so I could keep her safe and stop her from trying to kill herself again.

"You pulled me in; you saved me; I thought I was going to die."

More tears ran down from her eyes. She got up off the end of the bed and hugged me; it felt so right. Her scent was so mouth watering but something inside of me told myself and my body that I could never hurt her. And I never would hurt her. Then out of know where a wolf whistle came from the corner of the room; obviously everyone knew that it came from Emmett.

She pulled away quickly; but I didn't want her to pull away I wanted her to stay in my arms forever. When she pulled away I noticed a light red rushed to her cheeks. Her blush made her even more beautiful; it gave her colour.

"Thank you again; I'll find a way to repay you somehow; but for now I must go My Family must be worried about me"

She shook Carlisle's hand and left. Just like that she left leaving a hole in my heart.


	8. I Know What You Are

Chapter 8 – I Know What You Are…

Bella's POV:

I just left; just like that, and it hurt me to leave. It wasn't supposed to hurt.

Alice must be so worried; I should find her straight away; I was dreading speaking to mother and Jacob. I wanted to go back to that room I felt safe there; they were all beautiful; but the one who saved me, Edward. My heart skipped a beat when I thought of him; it wasn't supposed to do it. As I turned the corner to the stairs I heard a musical voice behind me.

"Excuse me miss"

I turned on my heels to face my rescuer; my eyes couldn't help but stare at his beautiful golden eyes and at his godlike features.

He smiled a crooked smile I couldn't help but smile back; I felt blood rush to my face I must be bright red by now.

"I wanted to introduce myself probably; I'm Edward Cullen"

I wanted to know more; I wanted to know hid life story. Wait what was wrong with me?

"Isabella Swan But I like to be called Bella; please excuse me my sister must be going mad"

I turned my back on him; it was one of the worst things I had to do. I only took a few steps but I just had to turn back; he was starring at me. Once again I turned bright red. I quickly took the steps back to where he was standing; I leaned up and quickly pecked him on the cheek. I felt a jolt of electricity run through me; I've never felt this way before.

"Thank you once again; maybe one night you could join us for dinner"

He just nodded and I hurried straight towards 1st class; many thoughts were running through my mind. I made sure no one was about and quickly rushed into my room to find a very angry; worried pixie waiting for

Alice's POV:

"Bella; where have you been I've been worrying myself silly!"

I pulled her into a hug and sat her down to explain what had happened. She explained everything from the terrible dinner with mother and Jacob to waking up in 3rd class. I felt so guilty if I had been there instead of wanting to find Jasper; she wouldn't have tried to throw her life away.

"I'm sorry Bella; if I was there you would never…"

I looked down at my feet; then looked up to find a mad looking Bella. She was now the one who pulled me into a hug.

"Alice do not EVER say that! It was never your fault; it was mine. Please let's just forget about it"

I nodded and we left it there. She asked me about Jasper I told her everything; I told her how much I was in love with him. Bella seemed nervous; she was dreading facing mother I could tell; but I wouldn't let her do it alone no I was going to be there for her this time. There was a slight tap at the door I answered it at once; thinking it would be mother but it wasn't it was Jacob. He had a large blue box in his hands.

"Where is Isabella?"

I heard Bella behind me; I turned and she gave me a meaningful look. They needed space so I excused my self to my room.

"If you'll excuse me"

I left them in there; I heard Jacob leave about an hour later; Bella stayed to herself and I just stayed in my room. A yawn escaped my lips; I got ready to bed with one person on my mind. Jasper.

***THE DREAM***

Images flashed throughout my head; they were mostly Jasper; but there were four other people there. I noticed I dreamed about them before. Jasper looked different he looked like he was in pain; he was around people it seemed to put him off. Another image flashed through; a herd of deer in a forest somewhere cold and dark. They seemed in danger somehow; I blinked and they were on the floor; Jasper was there hovering over them.

It was as if I was there; I took a step closer and I gasped; he was draining their blood. Was this real? I looked around panicked then saw the rest of them they were all the same. Then it changed again; he was discussing with the one with the blonde hair.

"I love her Carlisle; I want her to be with me forever; I want to change her, only if she wants to"

So the blonde one was called Carlisle; Carlisle paused then sighed softly.

"If that is what she wishes Jasper; I don't want to ruin your happiness you and Edward have been alone now for centuries; but Jasper do you really want this life of a vampire for her?"

"***DREAM OVER***

I woke up in a sweat; that word rang in my head over and over again. Vampire. I knew what he was; I knew what his whole family was. Could I be trusted? Could I be trusted with this huge secret?


	9. I'll Do It For Our Love

Chapter 9 – I'll Do It For Our Love

Alice's POV:

I couldn't sleep not with this on my mind. I needed to speak with Jasper; I quickly got dressed and without another thought I left my room. Luckily Bella was asleep; I crept out and wandered the hall alone. Luckily no one was about at this hour; I silently left 1st class and hastily made my way to 3rd class.

What was I going to tell him? I had made my way to the corridor leading to Jasper's room. While we were staring at the stars on the deck earlier he told me whenever I needed him day or night to go to room 1743.

I was hoping to speak to him in the morning but this couldn't wait for morning this needed to be sorted out now. Maybe I was crazy? But I needed to know for sure. I heard footsteps form the corridor; they were getting louder I panicked; without thinking I opened the door nearest to me.

I didn't have time to read the number; it wasn't a room it was a supply closet. I held my breath not wanting to draw attention. The footsteps stopped and a figure was standing outside; the shadow was still as a statue.

I was caught I just knew it; the shadow moved it was gone. I stayed in there for another minute just to make sure it wouldn't come back. I opened the door slowly; and the corridor was empty. I quickly continued my way to Jasper's room; 1739; 1740; 1741; 1742 it seemed to go forever then I reached 1743.

I took a deep breath; I was about to knock when I froze. Could I really do this? Could I do this to him? I felt a single tear drop down my cheek; I quickly knocked and waited for someone to answer. I could hear murmurs from inside but I couldn't pick anything up because they were speaking to fast.

The door opened; more tears ran down my cheeks.

"Alice what's the matter are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

His voice sounded so worried; I had to tell him but I couldn't find the words to I just fell to my knees and started crying even more. I didn't want to hurt him or his family but I couldn't keep this to myself Jasper was the only one I could speak to about this.

"Jasper; I know… I know… what… you are"

I barely whispered; he froze. Of course he heard me; he was a vampire after all. I heard; someone speaking inside but I was more worried about Jasper; he wouldn't talk. I cried even harder; he now noticed and cradled me into his chest.

"Jasper bring her in"

It was a musical voice; Jasper swept me off the floor and into the room. He wiped my tears away and I found five pairs of golden eyes all starring at me. Jasper held my hand and I found my head in hest chest again; tears continued to flow.

"I'm… so… sorry… I… didn't… know… I… saw… it…"

I'm surprised they managed to work out what I was saying in between sobs. I slowly looked up to Jasper's face; he looked confused. I looked up to his golden eyes.

"Jasper… I'll do it"

He stared shocked at my dream was wrong; maybe he never wanted me to become a vampire but then I had that dream; me and his family together; me like them; beautiful and golden eyed. Maybe Carlisle persuaded his mind when Jasper asked. The one called Edward was starring at me; like I was mad maybe I was. I hated these dreams all they've ever done is mess up my life!

"You saw Jasper talking to Carlisle didn't you? have you really had them all your life?"

I was now the one who starred at him; I didn't say that out loud did I?Edward shook his head.

"I can read minds; is it true?"

I just slowly nodded my head; he murmured something to Carlisle; he looked at me then nodded at him.

"NO! FOR GODSAKE NO NOT ANOTHER HUMAN IN HERE!"

A beautiful blonde girl burst through the door; she glared at me then crouched; before I knew it Jasper; Edward and Carlisle were crouching in front of me and I found myself in Esme's arms.

"Rosalie; either leave or deal with it!"

Carlisle was firm with her and she stood up and joined the big muscular one; Emmett in the corner of the room. She never stopped glaring at me though. Jasper came back to me but knelt by my side. He looked like he was thinking of what to say. But Carlisle spoke first.

"Well Alice it seems that these dreams you have maybe a gift. Now we must talk about how were going to deal with our secret; you see Alice we try and blend in with the humans we're not like most vampires we're…"

I cut him off; of course they weren't like most vampires.

"Vegetarians"

I finished his sentence and they all stared at me shocked; I felt blood rushing to my face oh just great I'm blushing. Luckily I wasn't as bad as Bella; she blushed from the littlest thing. Edward stared at me again.

"You know her?"

He asked me as a smile spread across his face. I just nodded; she's my sister I thought directly to him. He nodded and smiled even more. I turned back to Jasper.

"Jasper I'll do it; I want you to do it. I'm in love with you Jasper Hale"

He looked at Carlisle and he nodded at him; Jasper's eyes turned back to me they looked pained.

"Alice; I don't know… I can't control myself"

I looked around; everyone was having separate conversations giving us some privacy. I placed my hands on both sides of his face and slowly he leaned in until his lips were on mine. I forgot about his family until I heard a whistle and broke free; everyone was now starring at us I smiled and Jasper hugged me close then silently whispered into my ear.

"I love you Alice Swan"

There was suddenly a violent knock at the door.


	10. Shocks

Chapter 10 – Shocks

Alice's POV:

I starred at Jasper scared; he tightened his grip on me; it hurt a little but it was comforting. Everyone was looking at each other; I had noticed that they were all crouching; I looked at Jasper once again he looked angry but at what. There was another violent knock; I jumped. Someone had obviously followed me; the knocking continued. Carlisle took a step forward and slowly reached for the door.

"No one will hurt you Alice"

Jasper whispered in my ear; what? Was someone was trying to hut me? Who? Carlisle opened the door; a growl came from the doorway. It scared me a bit; Carlisle put one arm up obviously stopping someone from entering. I had noticed that the Cullens; accept the blonde one; were all crouching defensively around me.

I tried looking to see who was at the door but Emmett was blocking my way why did he have to be so huge?Emmett moved slightly to left giving me a little peak of who was at the door. I gasped and everyone turned to face me; I just stared at the figure at the door.

"Alice; I Suppose You Get Back to Your Room before your sister wakes or your Mother finds you here with them"

He spat at the Cullens how dare he. But he was right mother would flip if she found out where I was. Whenever Jacob was about he'd act as if we were nothing to him; but once Jacob had left it was a different story. He tried to make me love him; I still had the scars from that terrifying night.

Bella regretted leaving me with him ever since. Mother was always saying How he would be a wonderful husband for me; that how lucky I'd be to have someone like him. She only saw what she wanted to see; the money he made from Jacob; she cared for nothing else. The Cullens stayed in there crouching positions; I turned to Jasper who was glaring at him.

"Jasper; I have to go with him…"

I hesitated but carried on trying not to upset Jasper.

"He's right mother will flip"

I looked sadly down at hands; there were still locked together; it was going to be hard to let go of him. Then Jasper growled; I starred at him.

"I'm not letting you go with that vampire! Alice I love you too much to loose you"

That's when I froze; he was a vampire? Since when! He was human I was sure of it; his eyes were blue his skin… his skin was pale white and that night he touched me he was freezing. I put the puzzle together he was a vampire Jacob had a vampire working for him; he had him everywhere he went.

"Alice; if you don't come with me then I'll go and get your mother lets see how she deals with all of this"

He threaten me; I didn't want a repeat of that awful night but I had to go. I slowly tried to wriggle my fingers free from jasper's hand; he looked confused at me but I just kissed his lips and then tried to walk away it was so hard to do but I had to do this; knowing him he'd hurt everyone just to get his way I couldn't get Jasper and the rest of the Cullens hurt because of me.

A single tear escaped my eye; of course Jasper wouldn't let me go he grabbed on to my hand, pain was spread all across his face, it hurt me to leave him like this but I needed to go.

"I Love you Jasper Hale don't forget that; Jasper please I have to go…"

With hesitation Jasper let my hand leave his; I felt lost with out him. I walked slowly passed Emmett and Carlisle towards the door; where he was waiting for me.

'_Once I've Gone please tell him I'll try and come back tomorrow night'_

I thought directly to Edward; Edward just nodded slightly at me; I gave him a slight smile and left the room. Another tear rolled down my cheek; even though I had known Jasper for less than a day it felt like I had known him for his whole existence.

I left 3rd class and headed towards 1st I needed to talk to Bella immediately. He was inches behind me; I hated being alone with him it brought so many memories back it sent a shiver down my spine. No one spoke a single word; I felt his eyes on me the whole time. We were a corridor away from my room; I started walking slightly faster.

Suddenly two cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"What's the rush Alison?"

He snickered; I felt him dragging me back; no no no it was that night all over again. I wanted to scream but nothing came; I was scared I needed Jasper I needed my sister.

"Come on"

He dragged me back; I tried to struggle it was no use he was too strong. I heard a door close; I looked around hoping someone was coming but he was opening a door I had no clue what was inside. He let me go and chucked me across an empty room; I was so terrified that I couldn't move; I couldn't get up from the floor; tears were now pouring down my cheeks.

He moved closer and closer to me; I tried to shuffle backwards but I found my back against the wall.

"I'll be gentle I promise"

He whispered; he was now inches away from me.


	11. The Heart Of The Ocean

Chapter 11 – The Heart Of the Ocean

sorry gonna keep u all waiting for Alice sorry but Bella And Jasper needs to be explained

Jasper's POV:

It was so hard to let Alice go; it broke my heart I needed her by my side she was my soul; I had tried so many times to go and see Alice but Emmett had to restrain me form going after her. Every time I thought about Alice with him; anger filled my body. Just him being close to her.

"Jasper; we need to talk about Miss Swan"

My concentration was broken by Carlisle; I looked up at him and nodded slightly. I knew what he wanted to talk about it was probably about her becoming one of us.

"I don't know what to do Carlisle; I love her and she's obviously seen it but I'm… I'm scared"

I didn't realize how open I was being with him; He placed one hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile.

"We'll Think of something Jasper"

I nodded and he went over to Esme; someday that could be me and Alice. How I wished that day was

Bella's POV:

Alice excused herself to her room; I was left alone with Jacob. I sat facing the mirror on the dresser; he came behind me with a blue box in his hands. There was something in his eyes that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Isabella I was going to save this until after the wedding but I thought now would be a great time"

He slowly opened the box and I gasped. There was a huge blue stone set in a silver necklace it was beautiful. He traced his fingers over it; then I noticed that in the chain there were small diamonds it must of cost a fortune but that's what Jacob did; he spent money like it was nothing. I was speechless.

"Jacob… how?"

I starred at him in amazement; he flashed his pearly white teeth at me; I couldn't help but smile back; but I was disappointed; it wasn't the smile I wanted to see I wanted the crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat. Where was it? Wait hold on what was I thinking?

"I want you to wear it to the grand feast tomorrow evening; please?"

I just nodded as I continued to stare at the necklace; he swiftly took it out of the box and placed it around my bare was clod against my skin; but it felt soothing it felt kissed my cheek then moved to my lips; but I knew he wanted more I'd never give it to him.I pulled away before things became too involved.

"Isabella; where did u disappear too after dinner?"

He asked softly; a tear ran down my cheek. I couldn't tell him the real reason he'd go and tell mother I wouldn't let that happen.

"I was walking along the deck getting some fresh air when I slipped I could have been killed if it wasn't for Edward Cullen; he saved me Jacob he pulled me to safety"

Anger filled his eyes as I mentioned Edward's name but then once I had told him the whole story he clamed down he didn't speak though.

"Jacob I invited him to the feast tomorrow night; to say thank you"

He nodded but he was thinking deeply about something; then pulled me close to him.

"Thank god you're safe Bella; of course it's only reasonable that you invite him"

I kissed his cheek then he left; without a word. I wanted his cheek to be ice cold and hard just like Edward's but it wasn't it was warm and soft. I sat there awkwardly in front of the mirror; my mind way saying yes I wanted this with Jacob but my heart was saying no.

I sat there silently starring at the necklace; I couldn't move.

I grabbed the necklace from my neck leaving it bare and threw it towards the other end of the room. I buried my head into my arms; why did this happen to me? Why couldn't I just run away?

The time passed too quickly; eventually I slowly got up and headed towards the necklace. I crouched down and picked it up. As I touched it; coldness raced across my fingers, a smile spread on my face.I paced back and placed it in the blue box Jacob had brought it in; I went straight towards the vault Jacob had installed and placed it inside.

I looked at the clock I should be getting sleep but not with this on my mind.I brushed through my hair to keep my mind off things something moved outside; I left the brush on the dresser and made my way to the door. There was nothing outside; I walked along the corridor still nothing.

I was just about to head back towards my room when I heard another noise.

I stopped and stared at the door to my right it had number on it; I slowly touched the door froze more noises came from the inside; I quickly opened the door to find something I'd never ever thought I'd see.

No one should see so I quickly stepped in and shut the door quietly behind me; thankfully no one heard or saw me because it was too dark.

I took a breath and made myself known.


	12. Can Someone Change Your Life Like This?

Chapter 12 – How Could Someone Change Your Life Like This?

Bella's POV:

There were defiantly more than 2 people in the room; once I made myself known everything went completely silent. A faded light was coming from the corner of the room; I squinted my eyes together to try and make out the dark shadow next to the light. There must be a light switch around here somewhere; I felt around the wall next to me.I heard a little cry of pain then a crashing sound from the opposite the room; I searched faster.

My hands kept on circling the same place over and over again; I couldn't give up hope I had to help the cry of hand brushed over something cold and hard; Edward; oh I really had to keep him out of my mind. I pushed on the hard thing and suddenly the lights flickered on I gasped in shock;

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.I was frozen on the spot this seriously couldn't be happening? I studied what he was doing he was hovering over Alice; she had a trail of blood coming from her head; she looked so week. She also had bruises up her arms what had he done to her? She suddenly looked up at me with sorry eyes. At the same moment he turned and looked into my eyes; his features looked pained. What had he done to her?

"Edward?"

My words were filled with pain; I actually trusted him. From the first moment my brown eyes landed on his beautiful golden eyes; I just knew I could trust him, but I was obviously wrong.

"How could…. Why? Edward?"

A single tear escaped my eye; how could someone change your life like this? I looked up under my eyelashes to find Edward and Alice exchanging looks; as if they were talking to each other through there brains. How ridiculous like anything like that was possible. He stopped hovering and slowly headed towards me.

I stepped back defensively so my back was against the door; Alice saw my reaction and tried to push herself up, she just fell back to the floor.I blinked and suddenly someone who had the same features as Edward was at her side. I saw they way she looked at him; like she was totally in love with him. I just starred confused at them; he pulled her up. It made me furious that he touched her. Without thinking I shouted at him.

"Stay away from her!"

Edward, Alice and the unknown person starred at me shocked.

I ran passed Edward avoiding him and straight to Alice; I took her off of the man who had a hold of her. She stared at me confused.

"Bella! What are you doing?"

"Alice; what did they do to you? Come on let's get you seen by a doctor"

I tried to get her to move but she just stood there amazed at what I said. I glared at Edward and the other one the both looked as hurt as Alice; a tear trickled down Alice's cheek. I turned to face her she just looked away to the one who was standing next to her; eyes.

"Bella; Jasper or Edward would never hurt me… it was…"

She just couldn't finish the sentence. I looked at Edward with apologizing eyes; Alice couldn't take it she slowly ran out of the room with Jasper behind her; I was a fool to assume that they had hurt was me and Edward all alone in this small room; there was an awkward silence I seriously needed to apologize. Ever since that night HE touched her; I was so defensive of her, then I froze; He didn't!

It was him again anger boiled in side me that was it he was seriously going to die! I was about to storm out the room when someone grabbed my arm; I turned to find Edward starring at me. I calmed myself down and softly spoke to him

"Was it him? Was it James?"

I looked up and he slightly nodded; my legs crumbled underneath me. I broke my promise to Alice. That night I'd promised that he'd never touch her again; it was my entire fault. If I had never talked to Jacob the day we met; if I had just ignored him this would have never happened. Why did everything seem to come back to me?

"Edward, I'm so sorry…"

He stopped me half sentence and just shook his head; he was now at my side. I just wanted to be held; by his cold yet warm arms. Edward helped me up and I turned to face him; without thinking I

took a step closer to him he copied my move. I looked up into his memorizing eyes. Slowly and slowly I seemed to be getting closer. His breath brushed my cheeks with a soothing coldness; I could taste his sweet breath inches away from me

* * *

**Please Review I feel like a newbie here lol but please review i really want to hear feedback and comment =) **

**Leanne - Leachy-95 =)**


	13. Mistakes Or Just Life?

Chapter 13 – Mistakes Or Just Life?

Edward's POV:

Jasper's thoughts were all about Alice; he was so worried about leaving her with James. She wasn't so keen either. Instead of listening to my families thoughts my mind was wandering over Bella Swan. Why couldn't I read her mind? I could read Alice's fine, maybe she had a gift like Alice.

I was still amazed at Alice for what she had seen. She could really see into the future and past. The image that most irritated me was the one of me and my family in a small town; Jasper stood Next To Alice everyone had a mate except me, did this mean I had not a single drop of hope with Bella?

Emmett had to stop Jazz from leaving the room several times; I peeked into Jazz's mind and I've never seen him so frustrated and so angry at once before.

'Dude Jazz is going mental! I thought I'd be the first one to go mental but dude I was SOOO wrong'

He looked at me with a huge smile on his face typical Emmett; he continued to talk to me through his thoughts.

'Maybe you and Bellsie could cook up; Eddie and Bellsie sitting In A tree cooking up!'

I looked at him confused cook? Maybe Rose dropped him on his head before she changed him; I laughed quietly under my breath too low for Emmett to hear. Carlisle heard it though and looked at me questionly, I just shrugged at him. Emmett literally danced around the room humming puppy love out loud. I was almost on the floor laughing; Rose was just glaring at him. Jasper was just well there was no way to describe him he was lifeless.

"Jasper?"

He didn't turn around he just stayed watching the door; Emmett stopped dancing and walked over to him; he sat in his lap and started making kissing facing at Jazz. Esme was now on the floor laughing it was nice to see her laugh; I let out a small laugh but I was too concerned about Jazz.

"I'll be your Alice Jazzie Bear"

Jasper growled and stormed outside; I gave Emmett a 'stay away' look. I followed Jasper out to find him walking along the corridor.

"Jasper What's wrong?"

"Edward it's Alice; I feel like she's in trouble I need to make sure she's safe I don't know how but I can feel her inside me"

I just nodded and continued to walk with Jasper; I picked up Alice's scent along with James's. We started to run; I was sure that I could hear her thoughts.

'I'm going to die; I love you Jasper Hale wherever you are'

This made me furious; I followed her scent and burst through a door not caring. Jazz was furious; he growled deeply then pounced on James who was hovering over Alice; Jasper started to fight I'd never seen him like this ever. I was about to go and help destroy James when I looked over at Alice she had bruises all over her body what had he done to her?

I rushed to look at her; she had blood coming from her heard it was causing me pain not to kill her but I controlled the monster within. I was hovering making sure that she was okay when I heard a gasp behind me I turned to find my Bella.

"Edward?"

Her words were filled with pain; I've caused my Bella pain. I hated myself for it.

"How could…. Why? Edward?"

A single tear escaped her eye; how could someone change your life like this? I wanted to go and wrap my arms around her and tell her everything was okay.

'Comfort her please Edward'

I looked at Alice and nodded slightly. I stopped hovering and slowly headed towards her. She stepped back defensively so her back was against the door; Alice saw Bella's reaction and tried to push herself up, she just fell back to the floor.

Jasper had warned James to stay away and he was now at Alice's side helping her up. Bella starred at them then started to shout at Jasper

"Stay away from her!"

me, Alice and Jasper starred at her shocked. Bella ran passed me avoiding me as much as possible and straight to Alice; she took her off of Jasper's grasp then she turned and Alice stared at her confused.

"Bella! What are you doing?"

"Alice; what did they do to you? Come on let's get you seen by a doctor"

'Did she really think? They could never hurt me never.'

Alice stood there frozen shock filled her face.

"Bella; Jasper or Edward would never hurt me… it was…"

She just couldn't finish the sentence. Bella then looked at me with apologizing eyes; Alice couldn't take it she slowly ran out of the room with Jasper behind her; leaving me and Bella alone. Bella was in deep thought then started to boil with anger. She figured it out that it was James; I knew she would try and kill him but end up getting killed herself I could never let that happen. She was about to storm out but I grabbed her arm; she turned and I couldn't help but melt into those beautiful brown eyes. She finally spoke softly.

"Was it him? Was it James?"

She looked up and I slightly nodded; her legs crumbled underneath her she looked like she was beating herself up inside.

"Edward, I'm so sorry…"

I stopped her half sentence; I could never get angry at my Bella; I was now at her side. I wanted to hold her so badly. I helped her up and she turned to face me, she suddenly took a step closer to me without thinking I copied her move.  
Slowly and slowly I seemed to be getting closer.

Her breath brushed my cheeks with soothing Warmth; I could taste  
Her beautiful sweet breath inches away from me.  
We moved so we were so close to each other; I kissed her cheek and moved away. She sighed obviously annoyed. What had I just done?

I turned back to face and grabbed her face in my hands; I pressed my cold lips against her warm ones. Electricity was flowing through us; I couldn't help but want more but I couldn't. so I let go as she gasped for air.

Now I Knew what I wanted, I wanted Bella. I wanted her forever.

**Please Please Please Review : ) thank you **


	14. Meeting Molly Brown

Chapter 14 – Meeting Molly Brown

Bella's POV:  
We were so close I wanted his lips on mine now; he leaned in... Yes! My heart skipped another beat; his cold lips passed mine and landed on my cheek. I turned immediately I let a sigh of disappointment. Wait I was disappointed? Yes I Was! What had I done wrong this time?

He turned back quickly and before I knew it his hands were on either side of my face; he pulled my face in and he pressed his lips against mine. Electricity was flowing through us; I needed to breath at some point but not right now. It was so magical; he let go as I gasped for air.

I needed him; I needed Edward.

He turned and that favourite crooked smile appeared on his face; I couldn't help but smile back. Crap I forgot about one thing. Jacob. He was going to be furious if he found out.

"That was… wow; erm… I should be getting to bed Goodnight Edward"

I looked down at my feet as I felt blood rush to my face. Great I was blushing. I felt his finger under my chin I raised my head to his; he kissed me on the cheek once again. I giggled like a little girl.

"I should walk you to your room……. For safety"

I nodded and he opened the door like a true gentleman. My room was only along the corridor but I wanted him too I knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye to him.

"Bella dear are you okay?"

I turned around to find Molly Brown – New money as mother called her – coming up to us. She was a wonderful woman very kind and loving. She pulled me into a hug rubbing my back.

"Don't listen to them dear; you're filled of amazing dreams and adventures go wherever your heart takes you."

Molly was one of the few people that actually understood me; I knew she wanted to run out after me at dinner earlier.

"Thank you Molly"

She smiled at me then her eyes drifted over to Edward by my side; she now had an enormous grin on her face.

"Molly Brown this is Edward Cullen; he'll be joining us tomorrow evening for the grand feast"

"Pleasure to meet you Edward"

They shook hands and I turned to face Edward;

"Goodnight Edward; Night Molly"

I went inside me room and fell on the couch; what was this feeling inside me. I was happy for once.

Edward's POV:

'Hmm… They make such a perfect couple together.'

Molly's thoughts were very interesting; they were mostly about me and Bella together.

'Jacob doesn't deserve this type of girl'

"Goodnight Edward; Night Molly"

Bella went straight inside her room; leaving me and Molly alone.

"If you'll excuse me; I'll be on my way"

I tired walking away but Molly grabbed my arm; she gestured for me to follow her. I did; she led me into her room and sat me down on the couch.

"You're not thinking about wearing that tomorrow night?"

I nodded my head; I have nothing else to wear. She shook her head disapprovingly. She despaired into a huge closet rose would love it. She came out with a large box in her hands. She passed it along to me.

"Here Edward; try this on"

'Jacob is going to loath him; great someone who can outdo Jacob for once'

I nodded as she pointed out the bathroom. Opened the box to find a tuxedo; I looked at Molly in amazement.

"Just go try it on please Edward"

I nodded and made my self into the bathroom; I changed slowly for a vampire. I opened the door to find Molly with a tape measures and pins in her hands.

"Edward; you look smashing"

She started to take in measurements; then gave me a nod.

"All done Edward; now if you come back here before the feast tomorrow night we can get you all suited up"

I left with mine and Bella's kiss on my mind.

"You do know you and Bella make a perfect couple together; don't worry about your erm kiss no one will find out"

She winked at me as I left; Molly was a really lovely person.

Okay So This Is A Boring Chapter lol Molly Will Help Bella And Edward Along The Way!!

**Please Please Please Review : ) thank you **


	15. Before The Feast

Chapter 15 – Before The Feast

Bella's POV:  
I went to bed and only thought of Edward. Alice awoke me and we made our way to breakfast; for some reason I was so nervous for tonight. Mother, well what can I say she'll be her up tight self. Jacob seemed sort of angry since I mentioned Edward joining us for dinner; I tried asking him several times but he'd totally ignore me.

I scanned the breakfast table to find someone missing. Molly. Oh god maybe she caught me and Edward; did they talk after I left? What happened? I had to know. Maybe she chucked him overboard oh my god no she would never do something like that right?

Thoughts rushed in and out of my head. Everyone seemed to be having small conversations of there own; I just eat my croissant without a word.

"Have you seen Molly this morning?"

I turned to find Alice asking me in a hushed tone. I shook my head and she continued to eat her breakfast. She seemed happy; truly happy maybe Jasper was her soul mate. It's as if he's brought her back to life; as Alice looked up from her plate she stopped and froze.

I followed her eyes and found James standing there smug and chuffed. Anger rushed through my veins; I was about to stand up and hurt him when Alice pulled me back to my seat. He obviously caught me trying to get up and chuckled underneath his breath.

"Bella please don't"

Alice was begging me; how could I say no to my sister? I just nodded but gave the worst ever death glare to James. One way or another he was going to suffer.

"Will you please leave it Bella?"

Wait what she was joking right she seriously wanted him to get away with it again? Well if it's the last thing I do she'll get justice.  
I was about to reply when I noticed Molly enter the room; she had a smug look on her face like she was waiting for something good to happen. I couldn't look straight into her eyes; did she know too much??

She said hello to everyone; there were too open seats one at the end of the table then the one next to me. I froze Alice looked worried; I was hoping that she would sit in the seat at the end but no she sat right next to me. I gulped and readied myself.

"Sorry I'm late I had to see an old friend; so how are you this morning Bella?"

"Fine thank you; may I ask which old friend?"

Her smile widened as I mentioned this 'friend'; I noticed Alice was now intrigued in our conversation.

"His name is Carlisle Cullen; you may know his son's though; do Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale ring any bells?"

Alice froze next to me I knew how badly she was trying to keep it from mother luckily she wasn't listening, I slowly nodded and we left it there. Me and Alice quickly finished and made our way out of the dining hall.

I needed air. It seemed where ever I went Edward seemed to be mentioned all the time. I needed to be free of all men; maybe that's what I need a break away from everyone especially men. I don't think my heart can take it. Why did I have to choose between two lovely men?

I was absolutely dreading tonight; I just knew something was going to go wrong.

Alice's POV:

Did this mean Molly knew what they were? Why did life have to be so complicated? A yawn escaped my lips I was still tired; Jasper stayed with me all night holding me in his arms. I decided to head back to my room; since Bella seemed a million miles away. What was up with her?

She started acting all strange when Molly walked into the room; something was obviously was going on. I needed to know what; she was my sister if something wrong I needed to know now. I had a few hours free before mother would come and start to order us about; she always thought it be best if she picked what we wore.

I laid flat on my back thinking about the image of me and Jasper together. My eyes slowly closed on me.

*DREAM*  
People screaming everywhere; it was horrible. Everyone trying to get into a lifeboat; what was going on? I searched everywhere for Jasper and Bella.

I found Emmett he was carrying someone; I went over to him to find him holding me I looked in pain. I noticed a crescent moon on the side of my neck.

I reached out but my hand just went through Emmett's arm;

"ICEBURGE"

I heard someone scream I turned quickly to find half of the boat missing; the boat was sinking fast. And Bella wasn't in sight. Children's screams filled the air it was terrible. People falling to there deaths; so many people were going to die. Then Bella.

NO she let go for the slightest second; she was gone forever.

*DREAM OVER*

Tears were pouring from my eyes; I raced straight to Jazz's room. Not caring who saw me. I knocked on the door but no answer where was everyone?

**Please Please Please Review : ) thank you **


	16. The Not So Grand Feast – Part 1

Chapter 16 – The Not So Grand Feast – Part 1

Bella's POV:  
The hours flew by so quickly; I was pacing around the room stopping now and then to glance up at the clock on the fireplace. Alice wasn't around; mother was going to come any minuet. Why did I agree to come on this stupid boat in the first place? But then I wouldn't have met Edward.

My heart jumped a beat every time I thought of his name. This was all wrong. I was meant to be happily engaged to Jacob; to get married and become the perfect little house wife just like mother always wanted but I didn't want this.

I wanted to travel the world meet new people; see different things. But mother didn't care about my thoughts and feelings this was her dream I was living not mine.

Why don't her and Jacob run off together and get married and then she can be the perfect little house wife she wanted me to be. But second thought if I didn't marry Jacob mother properly would she has always had an eye for him and it's really gross. And if she did that it was just break daddy's heart and I couldn't stand to see that happen not to him he deserved better.

There was no point waiting around for Alice; I decided to go and get changed into a long, flowing blue silk gown. Alice always said that I looked best in blue. I placed the heart of the ocean necklace around my bare neck. I also quickly placed my hair up neatly.

I glanced over at the clock and I started to panic; I only had 20 minuets Alice was missing, Edward was god knows where, Jacob was probably punching a wall in somewhere and mother was going to come any second.

I think I was ready; my makeup was all done so was my hair and I was fully dressed. All of a sudden Alice came bursting through the door and ran straight to her room; I glanced back at the clock I didn't have time to ask what she was doing. I literally raced out of the door towards the grand staircase where the entrance to the great hall was.

I slowly walked down the stairs. I looked around no sign of Jacob, Molly, Father or Mother. I sighed and continue to walk slowly down the stairs; I was taking each step at a time making sure not to fall flat onto my face.

In these heels I just knew I would. I was doing so well until the last step; one foot got stuck behind the other and I fell. I waited for the impact of the ground to hit me, but nothing happened; instead I felt two cold arms around me. Edward. My eyes shot open not to find Edward but James. He had a smug face on his face I struggled trying to get out of his grasp.

He suddenly let me go and stormed off; I turned to see if anyone had noticed but no one did they were to busy talking to each other. For a moment there I was actually scared for what he was going to do to me. I fought back tears and for once I won.

I continued my journey towards the hall; I felt someone watching me it felt odd but sort of protective. I was frozen in my place before me stood an angel. He was wearing a smart expensive looking tux. His features were so perfect; his golden eyes were heart warming. His ruffled bronze hair made him even more perfect.

He was staring at me like he was in…. no he couldn't be not with me. The favourite crooked smile spread across his face I couldn't help but smile back. My heart was beating so fast that I was sure it was going to rip through my chest.

I made my way to him admiring him along the way; once I approached him he bowed slightly and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Molly was looking smug once again; her eyes wondered over to us more than once.

Jacob came over and kissed my cheek; nodded to Edward then left I could tell he didn't like him. Edward had done nothing to offend him. Jacob headed straight to my mother who was glaring over at us; father looked over apologetically.

Jacob escorted mother to dinner; I was about to follow when Edward held his arm out.

"May I escort you to dinner miss?"

His voice, ah his voice. He was such a gentleman; much more than Jacob or any other of the men aboard the ship.

"Of course, and it's Bella"

He smiled and I placed my arm on top of his; we stopped at Molly. And I decided to introduce them but I had a feeling the already knew each other.

"Edward; escort an old lady to dinner would you?"

She asked laughing he nodded and escorted both of us to dinner; Molly was giving him pointers so I thought I'd help.

"The man with the long moustache is Lord Mike Newton; the richest man on the boat and that's his wife Lady Jessica Stanley; she's fresh she's obviously only after one thing. The man with the dreadlocks is Sir Laurent nasty business owns one of the railways a complete snob if you ask me"

Lord Newton and Lady Stanley approached us; Jessica was eyeing up Edward but he seemed oblivious to this; he seemed to be busy starring at me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Lord Newton took a liking to me; which Edward picked up straight away. This was going to be one eventful night.

**Please Please Please Review : ) thank you **


	17. The Not So Grand Feast – Part 2

Chapter 17 – The Not So Grand Feast – Part 2

Bella's POV:  
Before Lord Newton could say anything to me; Edward pulled me away leaving Molly there alone. I looked at Edward and he just smiled.

"Thank you"

His smile became even wider; always after being with Edward I felt whole, but once he left it always felt like a part was missing. I found myself quite close to him.

Inhaling his sweet scent I loved it; once again I got lost in his golden eyes. It wasn't until he coughed it brought me back into reality.

I looked around to find mother coming over to us great just what I wanted.

"Isabella please introduce me to this fine man"

Trying to put on her charm; she had no idea what he had done. Not a single clue that he saved her daughter from certain death. I breathed slowly.

"Mother this is Edward Cullen; he saved my life a few nights ago"

She studied him then thought for a second before speaking. A sort of smile approached her lips.

"Ahh so this is the famous Cullen; yes Jacob has mentioned you; pleasure to meet you I'm Renee Swan Isabella and Alice's Mother"

She shook his hand and held it for a moment.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Swan"

Edward always the gentleman, mother suddenly let go and quickly made her way back to Jacob; I breathed a sigh of relief once she left Edward just laughed under his breath. Alice was still no where; maybe she was with Jasper.

"Edward; have you seen Alice? I'm worried about her"

As soon as I mentioned her she entered the hall and came straight over to us. She pulled me into a hug; she wouldn't let go. It was almost like she was saying goodbye.

"Bella you are the most amazing sister ever I'll always love you; no matter what sisters until the end; you know that right; forever"

I looked at her confused; was she really saying goodbye but why? she couldn't exactly go anywhere.

"Alice I love you too….. But what's going on?"

She just hugged me tighter then kissed my cheek and left. I hated goodbyes. Where was she going; I wasn't going to give up that easily I tried running after her but Edward held me back.

"Edward; please let me go"

He just shook his head; the bell rang for dinner. I didn't want this stupid stuck up life if it meant loosing Alice no way.

Edward wiped his finger under my eye I didn't realise I was crying. I quickly pulled myself together then tried once again to exit the room but Edward pulled me back once again.

He took me inside the hall and sat me down next to Jacob and he sat next to Molly across from me. Dinner flew by; I wasn't really there not spritely anyways.

I found myself starring at Edward; I noticed Jacob was squeezing my hand rather tightly, it hurt I tried to wriggle out but it was no use. I just slightly winced at the pain.

"Isabella dear; have you picked your dress and flowers to match yet?"

I nodded in silence holding the pain back; he finally let go. It was complete silence until Jacob's voice broke the silence once again.

"So Edward your from 3rd class how is it down there?"

How rude for Jacob to ask that I starred at him in disbelief. He just smiled he really had no heart.

"Quite cosy actually"

A small giggle escaped my lips. Jacob tensed; then started talking to him again.

"Have you ever earned anything like money you do know what money is don't you?"

Jacob was talking to him like he was a 3 year old what was with him?

"What is it like having no money; no home; basically no life?"

What was wrong with Jacob tonight? I needed to stop him now this was completely rude.

"Jacob that is none of your business; don't be so rude"

I snapped at him; I had never done that before. He defiantly had no heart; this wasn't the Jacob who proposed to me this was a totally different man I obviously didn't know him that well.

I couldn't marry him. Luckily the conversation had turned in a different topic away from Edward thank god.

It was time for the gentleman to go for cigars and the lady's to have tea and cakes. I really didn't want Edward to be in there with Jacob.

"Edward will you join us for a cigar?"

Lord Newton was asking him; I prayed to god he'd say no.

"No thank you"

Then the men started laughing.

"Your going to stay out here with the women?"

A man I did not know asked; Edward shook his head.

"No of course not; I must get back I have a younger brother you see"

Everyone nodded there heads and the men left for the cigar room. The lady's were now in deep conversation. Edward came over and held my hand once again my heart skipped a beat.

"Can't you stay?"

I asked him trying to convince him. He shook his head; then kissed my hand I noticed he placed a piece of paper in my hand.

"Goodnight Bella"

He walked away with a smug face. He just left; he took that part away from me now I was missing a part of me. I turned back to find mother glaring at the back of him then she starred at me.

She turned her attention back to the lady next to her, I carefully opened the note.

'Dearest Bella;  
Please meet me at the grandfather clock at 11:00pm and I'll show you a real party.  
Edward'

A smile spread straight across my face; I quickly looked at the clock 10:50pm I had ten minuets to escape.

"Mother; I'm off to bed"

She nodded and I literally skipped out of the room; I looked back to find Molly winking at me I let out a small giggle and went to find Edward. I'd never do this; Edward brought out the best side in me I really liked that.

Then I saw her Alice; she had tears running down her eyes; she had hold of Jasper. They were talking quietly to each other. I took a couple of steps and she looked up with me. She looked sorry; then dragged Jasper away. What the hell was going on?

**Please Please Please Review : ) thank you **


	18. Saying Goodbye Is Always Hard Part 1

Chapter 18 – Saying Goodbye Is Always Hard, Especially If You Love Them

Alice's POV:  
Still no answer; I pulled on the handle and with luck it was open. I searched the small room and no one was around. I couldn't go back; no I had to wait for Jasper this was urgent.

I sat on the bottom bed and awaited them. I could do nothing more.  
I kept on re living the dream it was awful; seeing Bella like that and being so helpless.

I was such a failure as a sister; I promised her I would be there tonight but here I am sitting on a bed waiting for Jasper.

His family could just swim away from the ship sinking; but all of those people drowning or falling to there death.

More Tears escaped my eyes; that's all I've been doing lately but how could I not cry now? I was going to loose my only sister; my best friend.

Suddenly the door slammed open I looked up hoping to find Jasper but it wasn't him it was Rosalie. She glared at me slamming the door behind her.

"What are YOU doing here?"

She sneered at me; I didn't care if she didn't like me I had to tell her.

"Please help me please"

I had no choice I had to ask her maybe she would help me; I was begging her; she looked scared for a moment.

"Why? And why should I help you for?"

I cried even harder I fell to the floor placing my head in my hands.

"The boat; it's… it's going to sink. Everyone's going to die the women the men and the children. Except you; you can just swim away from it please help me Rosalie; just help me save one person please."

She studied me for a moment. The sighed she sat next to me and comforted me.

"I'm sorry I haven't treated you fairly; you've made my brother so happy. I can't image what it's like seeing these things; I'll help you save one person Alice. Go and say your goodbyes; grab a few things then meet me back here trust me Alice"

What did she mean say my goodbyes? I just nodded and went along with it.  
She gave me a smile and left the room. I was confused.

I only wanted to say goodbye to one person; Bella. She's been there for me much more than mother and father. I left Rosalie in the room and ran towards my room.

Hopefully Bella was in our room; while running I kept on playing Rosalie's words in my mind.

"I'll help you save one person Alice. Go and say your goodbyes meet me back here trust me."

Who was she going to save? I burst through the door and raced towards Bella's room. Hoping she was in there I needed to get back to Rosalie fast to ask her what she meant.

I nearly broke the door; I scanned the room no Bella. I looked at the clock on the side; she would be at the feast. Great.

I raced down the stairs to the grand hall; I continued to scan for Bella and no luck at all!

I looked through a window that leads down a deserted hallway. I couldn't belie my eyes. Jacob and mother together and kissing! After I'm finished talking to Rose I'm so going to kick his as* straight back to England.

How could he do this to Bella? But this meant she was free she could date Edward. They make such a cute couple. I wiped the tear from my eye and went to the hall entrance.

There she stood; next to Edward. He looked at her like a blind man seeing the light for the first time.

Of course she blushed every time she looked at him. I didn't want to destroy her happiness but Rose said I had to say good bye I just had to trust her.

I ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. I wouldn't let go; I never wanted to let go. I didn't want to say goodbye but I had to.

"Bella you are the most amazing sister ever I'll always love you; no matter what sisters until the end; you know that right; forever"

She looked at me confused; so did Edward; I showed him what I saw and what Rose had said. He nodded his head slightly

'Take her to the 3rd class party she needs some fun in her life don't let her come after me please Edward I'll always love her.

"Alice I love you too….. But what's going on?"

I just hugged me tighter then kissed her cheek and left. I hated goodbyes. Tears followed once more from my eyes.

I wasn't surprised that Bella wasn't going to give up that easily she tried running after me but Edward held her back.

And that was going to be the last time I'd ever see her. I quickly went back to my room to grab a few dresses and other bits. I slowly opened the door. Taking everything in and stopping the tears.

I walked in my room to find him sitting there. I was scared what was he going to do to me this time?

**Please Please Please Review : ) thank you **


	19. Saying Goodbye Is Always Hard Part 2

Chapter 19 - Saying Goodbye Is Always Hard, Especially If You Love Them PART 2

Alice's POV:  
He just sat there; I took a deep breath and made my way past him. I tried to ignore him as best I could. He just held his head in his hands; I wanted to say something but I stopped myself. I grabbed a few plain dresses and a few other things.

I made sure I grabbed the to photos inside my small drawer; one was of us together sisters forever and the other one was just her on the garden swing. She looked so happy and at peace in the photo.

"I…… I tried to make you love me"

I paused and turned so I was facing him but he still had his head in his hands. I quickly packed the few bits I had into a carry case.

"I never meant to hurt you; I only wanted you to love me. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, I'm a monster, I just wanted to love you…… I just wanted to be loved"

He now stared to sob; I went to his side and my hand hesitated in mid air; I debated weather to comfort him or not. I forced my hand to touch his back; I rubbed it. He finally raised his head; he looked into my eyes and  
all I could see was pain.

"James I can't forgive you for what you did; but I can help you move on; I obviously wasn't the one, but she's out there James you just have to keep looking; and your not a monster. Trust me "

He gave me a slight smile; I kissed his cheek and grabbed the small carry case; as I was about to leave he said something.

"I know you'll never be able to forgive me; I will never forgive my self for what I have done. But thank you Alice"

I left him there. I silently closed the door behind me and decided to walk past the grand hall once more hoping to catch a glance at my sister.

As I was about to reach the doors someone grabbed my hand; I turned to find Jasper; the most beautiful person god had ever made. He looked upset for some reason. He pulled me into a hug then whispered in my ear.

"Rose told everyone to get back to the room an emergency something to do with sinking then she mentioned you; Alice, what did you see?"

So I had no choice but to tell him about the dream; as soon as I mentioned Bella falling like that to her d… I just couldn't. Tears once more flowed from my eyes.

"James was waiting for me in my room"

Jasper clenched his fits to tightly; he had anger flash all over his face.

"Jasper he didn't do nothing; he came to explain, please don't be mad"

He finally calmed down. I looked up to find Bella starring at me; I knew she would come over so I grabbed Jasper's hand and we walked back to the room.

"Alice this is serious; Carlisle thinks you can see the future, he thinks you have visions. Rose keeps going on about keeping a promise to you; I don't want too loose you Alice it's taken me over 79 years just to find you. I can't loose you not now; not ever….. Alice marry me"

(* I WAS GOING TO LEAVE IT AT A CLIFFY; UNTILL THE 27ND OF DECEMBER BUT COZ IM SO NICE AND YOU ALL LEAVE AMAZING COMMENTS I'LL CONTINUE*)

I stared at him; he looked at my face sheepishly. I didn't realise he was waiting for an answer; I was gob smacked he wanted to marry me. All I wanted to do is scream how happy I was.

Instead I grabbed his head in my hands and pulled me towards me; our lips meet. It was magical. He obviously knew the answer; just then a door was slammed open. The next thing I knew I was being twirled around by two muscular arms, Emmett.

"Jazzy is going to get married to Ali"

"Emmett put her down and come inside we have things to discus"

Esme's voice came from inside; he actually listened but then moaned something under his breath about having no fun at all. Jazz I liked that name it suited Jasper.

He came over to me and put one arm around my waist; he sighed heavily then we entered the room to find the rest of the Cullen's except for Edward he was with my sister.

Jazz closed the door behind me and everyone's eyes were on me; Rose gave me a weary smile then Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Congratulations Alice and Jasper but now down to business why did you gather everyone Rosalie?"

Everyone's stare went from me to Rose.

"I made a promise to Alice to save one person from the boat sinking; I thought about it and I'm going to keep that promise; Alice I want Carlisle to change you now, to save you"

So that's what she meant by saving one person. Everyone apart from Rose looked confused and scared; they looked at me to explain.

"I had another dream again; this time it felt so real; the boat it was sinking it hit an iceberg so many people were dying and I stood there watching them die. I even saw my own sister fall to her …"

I couldn't finish the sentence; it was so hard to think about her like that.  
Jasper rubbed my back soothing me. Esme came over and hugged me; so did Carlisle.

"Hold on a sec, why are we talking about changing people? little sis; it was just a dream, it's not real."

"NO Emmett It's Not Just a dream; I've had these ever since I was born and all of them have come true. Do you know what it feels like? Standing there helpless; you know what's going to happen no matter how hard you try you can't save a single sole!"

I didn't mean to scream at him like that; but I was right every dream that I had came reality sooner or later. Suddenly a wave of calmness washed over me; I gave a weary smile to Jazz.

"Emmett; I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you like that; it's just horrible to see some of the things I've seen."

I ran over to him and he gave me a huge bear hug. We were both sorry; Carlisle coughed and Emmett let me go.

"Is this what everyone wants? To Change Alice? Is this what you want Alice?"

I nodded eagerly; Carlisle rubbed his temples and nodded he took my hand and led me to the lower bunk.

"Will everyone please leave the room? Now Alice this will be very painful; try your very best not to scream it doesn't help at all. Are you ready?"

I quickly got off the bottom bunk and hugged everyone; then I kissed Jasper as passionately as I could.

"I'll see you when I wake up"

I whispered into his ear; I could tell he never wanted to let go but he did. I went back to the bottom bunk and laid ready for Carlisle.

Carlisle leaned in and his teeth broke the neck on my skin; it was so painful but I tried my best not to scream.

"I'll never leave your side"

Was the last words I heard before the fire began.

**Please Please Please Review : ) thank you **


	20. A Real Party

Chapter 20 - A Real Party

Bella's POV:  
She looked sorry for some reason; my gut told me that it was going to be the last I saw of her. I made my way towards the grandfather clock; knowing Edward would be there waiting for me.

I looked around but couldn't find him; me gaze wondered up the stairs to find Edward admiring the beauty of it.

I took a deep breath and made my up the stairs to him; he turned and gave me a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"So do you want to see a real party?"

I just nodded; he took me hand and we raced off to 3rd class. You could hear music floating up; also laughter and cheers.

He led me through a door then down some small steps until we were in a room filled with people dancing and drinking. I hesitated at the stairs but Edward just laughed and pulled me to a table.

As I looked around the room everyone was having such a good time; I looked back to find Edward who was talking to a young girl. She looked about seven maybe younger; she had brown wavy hair with a bow clip in the front she looked so adorable.

He kept on looking at me then at her; he also kept on shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll ask her"

He whispered to the little girl then turned to me with a smile on his lips.

"Bella; would you mind if I danced with Elizabeth?"

The little girl looked suddenly mad at Edward.

"Eddie don't call me that my name is Lizzy"

I giggled and nodded. Edward smiled at her; then took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She stood on his toes as he twirled and skipped around the dance floor to the up beat song.

A few men sat in the vacant seats on the table. They smiled at me then asked if I was thirsty I nodded and then another brought over a beer.

Something I always wanted to try. I started drinking; and smiled at Edward and Lizzy on the dance floor. Behind me someone had fell over a table and took a few people with him. I turned and couldn't help but laugh with the men lying on the floor.

They got back up and went back to drinking. The song ended and I clapped along with everyone else in the room. This was truly a real party; much better and funnier than the feasts I have had to put up with throughout my life.

They were now back at the table.

"I'm going to dance with her now; is that alright?"

Lizzy looked at me then back at him; a smile spread across her face.

"As long as I can have another dance later Eddie"

"I'll make sure I shall save you one"

She kissed his cheek then skipped off to the other end of the room.

"come on"

He kept on saying while holding his hand out. I seriously couldn't dance; I shook my head but he kept on repeating himself.

"Edward; no I can't dance"

He ignored me and pulled me up.

"I can't do this"

"Just trust me; but we're going to have to be a little closer."

I felt his arm around my waist; he pulled me into his chest; I couldn't help but smile.

"Your still my best girl Lizzy"

I turned to find her staring at us together. He then started to move with the rhythm of the song; we swayed in between other couples. I couldn't help but laugh the whole time.

This is what fun felt like. I forgot what I was doing for a second and almost tripped but Edward's firm grip on me kept me from falling.  
We stopped dancing and I picked myself up a beer and started to drink it. Edward starred at me the whole time.

"What you think that a 1st class girl can't drink?"

I burst into laughter and Edward pulled me closer. I inhaled his sweet scent. My lips lightly touched his; I wanted to keep them there longer but he was pulled away by this other man.

Then I noticed James was watching us.

I found myself in my room; on my bed. I didn't remember ever coming back to my room. Last night I had such a great time with Edward.

I quickly got ready and made my way to breakfast before Jacob came looking for me. I found him in a small room with a small table for two.

I took the open seat; and he just glared at me.

"Did you have a good time last night?"

James had obviously filled him in on everything.

"I was tired; I just went straight to bed"

He looked angry now.

"Don't lie to me ISABELLA; I knew what you were doing!"

"I see you had your man servant follow me again as usual."

He looked absolutely furious.

"Leave us!"

He treated the maids like they were nothing more than animals. He started to raise his voice at me.

"ISABELLA; You will never Act like that again"

"Jacob I do NOT work for you! I am your fiancée stop treating like I'm one of your man servants."

"FIANCEE; YES YOU ARE MY FIANCEE AND YOU AR5E NOT MY WIFE YET SO YOU WILL HONOR ME!"

He through the table over and was creaming in my face; I had never been more scared in my life. He left the room and I burst out crying.

Trudy our maid was helping me get dressed for afternoon church. The door flew open and mother ordered Trudy out. She took over Trudy's job but was pulling so tightly on my corset that I couldn't breath.

"You will never see him again do you understand? Isabella I forbid it!"

"Oh mother stop it you'll give yourself a nosebleed"

She was now crushing my arm; she glared at me.

"You know the money is all gone; you have to Marry Jacob!"

"I Know Mother you remind me every day"

I placed my dress on; and made my way to church. I knew everyone was going to watch my every move from now on. It was going to pain me to be away from Edward.


	21. I Want To Be Yours

Chapter 21 - I Want To Be Yours

Edward's POV:  
I could smell James's scent a mile away. He was spying on Bella; obviously Jacob's doing. Bella burst suddenly into laughter.

She had too much to drink. She was all over the place; but I pulled her close to me our lips met I wanted to keep them there forever but some man grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

Bella continued to laugh; I pulled myself off the man and made my way back to her. She was trying to drink another beer but I took it off of her.

"Edward give it back; I'm not finish yet"

She tried reaching for it but fell over. Even with my vampire speed I wasn't able to stop her from falling; no one really paid any attention to her but she had all of my attention.

I picked her up and carried her to a seat.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?"

She just laughed in my face; maybe letting her come to this party was a bad idea.

"I'm absolutely fine Eddie"

She tried to stand up but just stumbled back into the seat. I picked her back up I had to make sure she would get back to her room safely.

We were in the corridor when Bella started to struggle in my arms.

"Mr Cullen what are you doing?"

She asked me in a sort of formal tone.

"Well Miss Swan I'm taking you back to your room"

"No! I want to be Mrs Edward Cullen; yes I like that"

I could tell she liked the sound of that. She giggled into my chest then kissed my cheek.

"Yes Mrs Edward Cullen much better than Mrs Black"

She kept on muttering to herself. To be honest it did suite her Mrs Bella Cullen. She wrapped her arms around my neck then tried to kiss my neck.

"Bella"

"No I'm Your Bella"

She almost screamed at me; I liked that a lot; my Bella. She really did like me? I wanted to tell her so badly how much I was in love with her.

We entered her room and I gentle placed her on the bed. She clung to my neck she never wanted to let go.

"No don't go Edward; stay with me I want you now!"

I kissed her cheek but she wanted more.

"No My sweet Bella; not now"

I kissed her forehead and left her sleeping. She would forever stay on my mind; I raced back to the room; thinking of only my sweet Bella. I opened the door to find everyone crowded around the bottom bunk.

I tried reading someone's mind but they were all trying to block me out.

"What's going on?"

Rose looked at me then moved out of the way so I could see; I got closer. It was Alice; Bella's sister. She couldn't be, no why was she?

"She's changing! Are you completely mad?!"

Everyone now turned to me except for jasper he just held her hand and continued to sooth her telling the pain would be over soon. Carlisle came and placed one hand on my shoulder.

"Edward she saw something; it's about the boat and …… Bella."

"What about my Be… I mean Bella?"

Emmett winked at me I growled back. Carlisle sat me down and explained.

"Alice saw that the boat was going to hit an iceberg and sink; she saw herself changing then she saw…"

He was struggling to finish his sentence he looked apologetic for some reason. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Edward she saw her erm… she dies Edward"

I couldn't stop sobbing. They took over me; knowing Bella was going to die; it just broke my heart I needed her I needed her in my life. I sat down and Esme came over to comfort me.

'This girl must mean a lot to him; I've never seen him like this before'

Someone else's thoughts made me furious; there was no way I was going to do that to her. I refused to make her a monster; I wasn't going to take away her soul out of my selfish needs. She didn't need this life at all.

"No I'm not going to damn her to this life you may be changing into one of us but I'm not going to put her through that pain!"

Jasper turned to me wide eyed; so did everyone else.

"No I'm not going to do it; even if you have 'seen' it I won't!"

I didn't realise I was now shouting. Everyone was looking from me to Alice; confused but also scared.

"Edward she's talking to you? Is she okay please Edward tell me she's okay and what has she seen?"

Jasper was desperate to know.

"She's coping well Jasper; she doesn't want you to worry. Stop it I'm not going to change her!"

Jasper looked confused Alice wouldn't stop telling me to change her. But I couldn't could I?

**Please Please Please Review : ) thank you **


	22. Choices

Chapter 22 - Choices.

Edward's POV:  
I Couldn't think what was I to do? I Couldn't do this to her. It would hurt her so much. I didn't want to cause that much pain to her; it wouldn't just hurt her; it would hurt me also.

Should I do it? Could I do it? Was I even capable of doing this to her? Her sister was demanding me to do it.

Today the sun was hid behind the dark grey clouds. I wanted to avoid my room as much as possible; I walked out onto the deck and took an unnecessary breath.

Peoples thoughts were mostly about me but I didn't want to make a scene not here not now.

I looked overboard the waves were crashing against the sides of the boat; could a boat this big really sink? Was what Alice saw really going to happen?

So many questions were running through my mind. I wasn't able to answer a single one of them. My thoughts were trying to concentrate on her; but they couldn't everyone else ran through my mind.

Someone touched my back lightly; I turned to find my mother there.  
She stood next to me then rubbed my back.

"Edward I'm scared; not because of this boat and it's possible future I'm scared for you. I've never seen you like this; I can tell she's always on your mind; ever since you met her it's like you were just a dark sky but she has filled it with stars."

I turned to her she just smiled at me.

"Go and talk to her; don't hide forever you don't have long … Edward don't let your head decide; let your heart decide please Edward I don't want you making the wrong decision."

She kissed my forehead then left me; she was right I didn't have long at all. There was a small breeze; maybe I should at least talk to Bella?

Bella's POV:  
Ever since mother forbid me to see him again. He's been the only thing on my mind. Alice was still missing and the only one I could talk to about it I was forbidden to see him or even talk to him.

Today we were joining the captain and Mr Andrews: the ship's creator today for a quick tour then lunch.

Mother was bragging about the wedding once again; Jacob was busy discussing something with James and Molly was speaking with Mr Andrews.

I stayed at the back; Mr Andrews had told us about the life boats being able to hold up to 70 men per boat.

"Excuse me Mr Andrews?"

He turned and came over to me with Molly behind him.

"How can I help you miss Swan?"

"Well Mr Andrews I done the math in my head and I can't help but wonder why are hardly any life boats? There's not even enough for half the people aboard the boat"

He tried to think of an answer.

"Well Miss Swan you are right; the committee board thought that it would crowd the decks too much I was over powered you see"

I just nodded and Mr Andrews and Molly followed the captain, Mother, James and Jacob into the Captain's cabin. I felt someone touch my back softly I quickly turned to find him there.

"Edward"

I breathed as my heart once again skipped a beat. He placed a finger to his lips asking me to keep quiet. He took my hand and we found an empty room. I had to tell him to stay away; other wise he'd get hurt.

"Please Edward leave me alone"

Tears started to stream down my face.

"Bella listen to me; your trapped here this isn't you; last night that was the real you; except for the drunkenness anyway what I'm trying to say is that maybe this life wasn't for you; it's torturing you Bella I can see that"

"No Edward I belong here; I love Jacob I'm engaged to Jacob."

I could see it in his eyes he wasn't going to give up easily.

"Just think about it; okay"

I nodded and left to find mother. That was the most hurtful thing I have ever done. All I wanted to do is to run back and comfort him; telling him it was all lies. That I loved Jacob; that I was going to marry him.

The truth is that I wanted to marry him; I loved him.

"Isabella where have you been?"

I shrugged at my mother; she said something underneath her breath and walked off. I followed her thinking of Edward's words carefully.

I sat down and Mother was talking to Lady Jessica about the wedding again surprise surprise! I nodded briefly here and there; but I was trying to focus on a little girl sat opposite me.

She looked 7 reminded me of Lizzy a bit. She was slouched down on her chair but her other told her to sit up straight. The young girl placed a napkin on her knees.

Edward was right; this life has me trapped. The worse part is that I've only just realised it. Over my 17 years of life; after I meet this one person I see a whole new look on life.

"Excuse me"

I went to find Edward. The first placed I went was his room; I sort of remembered the way. I got to the door and tapped slightly; a women who had caramel coloured hair and an angel's face, answered the door. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Is Edward in there?"

I asked straight away; a smile appeared on her lips.

"You must be Bella; yes Edward has told me how wonderful you are I must say he was right; I'm Esme his mother and no he's not."

Edward said I was wonderful; I wanted to scream with happiness but I kept it in.

"I left him on the top deck earlier; he needed to make some choices and I see he made the right one"

"Thank you Esme"

I gave her a smile than ran towards the top deck. What was I going to say to him? I decided to start at the front of the deck. I noticed a figure right at the very front of the boat could I be him?

I literally ran towards the dark shadow; as I became closer I could tell it was my angel. His hair was all ruffled from the cold breeze; he was only wearing a thin shirt and some trousers wasn't he cold at all?

"Edward"

I breathed he turned instantly and he gave me a heart warming crooked smile.

"Edward; You're here, Esme told me…"

He just placed his lips on mine; I kept them there for more than a minuet before he broke away. He pulled me up to the front of the boat.

"Do you trust me?"

He whispered into my ear.

"Always"

He lifted me effortlessly onto the bars. He stayed behind me the whole time; I clutched onto the bars for dear life.

"let go"

I hesitated but finally let go of the bars and Edward took my hands in his. It was like I was flying but it reminded of the first time I saw his golden eyes.

The wind brushed though my hair; It was cold but I didn't mind; not one bit.

**Please Please Please Review : ) thank you **


	23. Running Free

PLEASE READ: With the drawing scene I'm sorry but I'm going to do it differently if you don't like it I'm sorry but this is my fan fic, I don't feel comfortable describing some naked posing for a drawing and as I said right at the begging: yes it's going to be LIKE titanic but not exactly like it. Sorry again if you don't like it.  
Leanne x  
Chapter 23 - Running Free

Bella's POV:  
"I'm flying!"

I gasped; Edward just chuckled, his laugh was so musical. Then he started to sing into my ear.

"Come, Josephine, in my flying machine, going up, she goes up, up she goes

I turned so my body so I was facing his; I slowly leaned in, Edward closed the gap immediately. My mouth just moulded with his; I traced the bottom of his lips with my tongue begging for entry.

He let me enter; it must have been about 5 minuets later when I broke the kiss gasping for air. I noticed every time I touched or brushed past him electricity ran through me; it was the best feeling. Every time I was with Edward time flew by. To be honest I ever wanted this night to end

I was starring at the stars there were hardly any out tonight, Alice loved to stare at he stars for hours. Alice; how much I wanted to see her again. I looked behind me to find Edward studying my face.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about Alice; I miss her so much; she couldn't of gone far but I can't ind her anywhere; we've never been apart."

Edward hugged me from behind; he pulled me down off he railings. He kissed my cheek then took my hand.

"I want to show you something"

Edward pulled out what looked like a little notebook from the inside of his jacket. He passed it over to me and I carefully opened it.

"You're the second only person I've shown it too; Esme was the first"

I turned the first page to find a carefully drawn young girl; Edward drew this? It was amazing the detail was so accurate. I turned the page to find Jasper and a boy who looked very buff for his age.

"that's Emmett by the way; he's my other brother."

I flicked through it they al were so detailed and just simply perfect.

"Edward? Would you draw me?"

He looked sort of honoured; he nodded and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I know the perfect place"

I grabbed his hand and we made our way to mine and Alice's room. It didn't take us long at all; I closed the door behind me once Edward was in the room.

"what a very nice room you have"  
He started to move the sofa around; then noticed the safe sitting next to the cabinet.

"Is this light alright? Oh that thing; Jacob thinks it's appropriate to take it absolutely everywhere with him."

"Speaking of Jacob would we be expecting him anytime soon?"

I shook my head as he sat down on the little chair beside the fire.

"Hopefully the brandy and the cigars will hold out"

Edward just laughed; I made my way to the safe and entered the code. Pulled out the blue case containing the heart of the ocean. I slowly lifted the lid up and took out the necklace.

I went back into the little living room to find Edward sharpening some charcoal; I placed the necklace around my neck just as Edward looked up.

"is that a ruby?"

"No it's a very rare diamond"

I sat down on the sofa opposite Edward. He smiled my favourite crooked smile; of course I smiled back.

"So how are we going to do this?"

His smile grew even bigger.

"Just relax and keep your eyes locked on mine"

I could easily stare into his eyes all day long. He worked quickly and quietly; looking up only occasionally whenever he did he'd stop for a few moments keeping his eyes locked on mine.  
About half an hour passed he didn't speak; not a single word. 20 minuets later he finally looked up and placed the charcoal back onto the fire.

"are you finished?"

He just nodded admiring the picture. I got up and walked over to him; he showed me the drawing, it was so life like but it wasn't me. It was someone more beautiful; her eyes were filled with love and hope. Every detail in the picture was so precise; from every strand of hair to every eyelash.

"It's the most beautiful drawing I have ever drawn"

He looked up to me; he kissed my hand that was now in his.

"I'll be right back; could you place this back in the safe for me?"

I threw Edward the necklace; and he went straight away; I quickly got changed into a simple blue dress with white lace. Edward greeted me as I entered back into the living room;

"You look beautiful"

I couldn't help but blush.

"Miss Swan?"

Crap it was James; I grabbed Edward's hand, I pulled him into the spare room. I looked around for an escape. I found it.

I raced towards the door pulling Edward along with me. we were now in the corridor; we weren't running it was more like fast walking.

"What are we doing?"

I just giggled. I looked back to find James right behind us.

"Run!"

Edward started laughing and took the lead; we ran through quite a few corridors before we came to the entrance to the grand hall.

"Wait; wait"

we both said in unison trying to keep the elevator from leaving; Edward pulled me in and quickly shut the doors too fast for me to see. James just missed us; it was so funny I couldn't help but laugh at him.

As soon as the doors opened Edward took my hand and we continued to run. I kept glancing back; he was once again chasing us.

"He's Coming!"

I managed to say while trying to get my breath back. Edward didn't stop laughing the whole time; his musical laugh soothed me. Everyone we ran past stared at us as if we were mad or something.

"This way"

He turned a corner; it was a dead end James was going to catch us. I found a small door; I tried to open it was locked. Edward tried it opened with ease, he pulled me in and locked the door,

I covered my ear the noise was too loud; Edward copied me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"WHAT NOW?"

I had to shout just to get my voice over the noise.

"DOWN HERE"

Edward pulled open a hatch; he went first and I followed. On the third step I slipped I thought I was going to fall but Edward caught me. He stood me upright then took my hand once again; we stated running in between the men working.

I had never in my life been down to this part of any ship; it was quite fascinating but I had no time to look I just kept running.

"HEY WHAT ARE YU DOING DOWN HERE?!"

I heard one man shout; Edward continued to laugh as did I.

"Carry on your doing a fantastic job"

Edward said this to nearly every man he passed. We finally came to a door; the noise finally stopped.

"did you see there faces?"

I burs out into laughter. I looked around the room; there were loads of crates I read one I said:  
SHPPING TO ALSKA

(haha Laura ;) )  
Edward headed straight towards a car that was strapped down; he was admiring it.  
He turned and his famous smile on his lips.

"Would you like to take a ride Miss?"

"Of course Sir"

He opened the door and placed a hand out; I took it and got into the back of the car. Edward went and sat in the drivers seat; he started acting all posh. I pushed down the glass that was separating us.

"Where to Ma'm?"

I wrapped my arms around is neck; then leaned towards his ear.

"To The Stars"

Please Review : ) thank you : )


	24. Goodbye Forever?

Chapter 24 - Goodbye Forever

Bella's POV:  
I giggled into his ear, he turned around quickly and pressed his lips to mine, he didn't want to waste a single second. He pulled himself through the open window, never breaking the kiss. It became more passionate every second. I never wanted it to end; but I had to breath at some point.

He seemed like he was making himself do this, I wanted him to be happy about this. I broke away and he seemed heart broken.

"Edward? Is this what you want?"

He looked into my eyes like I had just shot him or something. I laid on his chest taking in his beautiful smell. He sighed heavily then placed one finger underneath my chin he pulled my face up so I was looking into his golden eyes.

"Bella; I've never been more sure than anything in my life; you are my life now"

"Edward will you touch me?"

(IM NOT BEING PERVY OR ANYTHING IT'S A LINE FROM TITANIC!)

I took his hand and placed it over my heart; he slowly traced it down and down until he had a hold of my hip, electricity was running through me at very touch. I couldn't stop the urge to kiss him once again. This kiss was the most passionate kiss ever, that's when I decided to start undressing him; I managed to take off his jacket and shirt.

He stopped; I thought he was going to put his clothes back on and leave but instead what looked like an evil smile spread across his lips. He dived on top of me continuing the kiss, he reached for the buttons on my dress but hesitated. I managed to whisper

"Please do it"

with that he basically ripped my dress off of me and I did the same with his trousers, he made sweet love to me. After a while the car became hot and stuffy but I didn't mind. Edward stopped suddenly. I took a moment to study his body; his muscles were so ripped but his eyes were just mesmerizing.

"Someone is coming"

I quickly looked around the small area for my underwear, dress and corset. I found my underwear first; I managed to find my corset but I couldn't't find my dress. Edward chucked it to me; I quickly slipped it on as I turned around Edward was fully dressed; he came over and helped me with the buttons.

He got out of the car first then helped me down; then I head the door unlock. Edward grabbed my hand and once again we started running. I couldn't contain myself from not laughing neither could Edward.

Alice's POV:  
The pain was unbearable but I kept reminding myself that Carlisle had asked me not to scream. Jasper's voice was always there never leaving my side; but the one person I wanted by my side could never know about this life NEVER!

Bella's POV:  
We Carried on running until we were on the top deck; I had never had this much fun in my entire life; Edward kissed me once again, I didn't't have a care in the world whenever our lips met. Edward froze then stared no more like glared out towards the middle of the Atlantic.  
"Edward what's…"

That's when I saw it; the huge iceberg. it came into sight quickly; the boat was heading straight towards it. We were going to die; as the boat got closer and closer the more scared I got. I grabbed hold of Edward's hand and held it tightly waiting for the impact to come soon.

I noticed the boat slightly turning to the left; maybe just maybe we were going to doge it. Edward pulled me into his chest; while murmuring something to himself.

I watched as the ship tried to slip past the iceberg; it was partly successful. The ship hit the left side of the frozen block of ice, large pieces of ice splattered all over the deck as the boat tried to continue to pass the iceberg. I went out to touch it but Edward had a firm grip on me. The boat shuddered and came to a sudden stop; what the hell was going on?

"Bella; lets go"

"Edward; Alice I have no clue where she is she could get hurt"

I tried to loosen Edward's grip on me so I could try and look for her but he didn't budge one bit.

"Alice will be fine; trust me please Bella can we just go?"

I slowly nodded looking back at the ice; Edward didn't let go once; he probably thought I was going to run away from him to look for Alice. It brought a tear to my eye; he stopped then looked at me with an apologetic face, he wiped the tear away then kissed me forehead.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"It's not your fault, we should at least go and tell mother and Jacob"

Edward was silent he just nodded; he knew something, I could tell. We walked into 1st class hand in hand; hardly anyone was about. James meet us in the corridor; he was being oddly friendly to Edward.

"Miss Swan; Mr Black and your mother are waiting for you in the living area"

I nodded and hand in hand me and Edward entered my room; to find mother and Jacob not alone. There was an officer; Jacob looked mad as hell. Mother glared a mine and Edward's hands then at me.

"Search him!"

Jacob screamed at the officer; James pulled Edward away from me while the officer started searching him.

"Jacob; what the hell is gong on?"

"I've Been Robbed!"

"Edward has been with me this is obscured!"

That's when the officer pulled out the heart of the ocean from Edward's pocket. I looked at him shocked it couldn't't be true. He just wanted the money.

"What?! Bella no I didn't do this please believe me this was him"

James and the officer dragged him out of the room; Edward didn't love me he just wanted the money. Jacob wrapped his warm arms around my waist; then started to kiss my neck.

"Bella I love you"

They were the last words I heard; then Edward was gone. Mother left soon after I was left alone with Jacob. As soon as the door was shut he spun me around and stared shouting in my face.

"I HOPE YOU HAD FUN;WITH IT!"

"Yes The Most fun I've ever had, It has a name He's Called Edward!"

"YOUR NY FIANCEE NOT HIS LITTLE W*ORE!"

"I'd rather be his w*ore than your WIFE!"

He slapped my straight across the face; the tears soon followed. Just then our personal butler came in.

"Sir the captain has ordered everyone to put there life jackets on and make your way to the top deck"

"NOT NOW!"

Jacob shouted back.

"I'm Sorry Sir but it's the captain's strict orders; now I recommend that you put something warm on it's rather cold outside"

The butler saw I was crying and came to my side.

"Don't worry Miss I'm sue it's just a precaution everything will be aright"

Jacob left the room; I could do nothing but grab my coat and follow. I was empty now; there was nothing left; the two parts of me had gone.

When I reached the great hall; I noticed everyone was either moaning or gossiping. I went and stood with Father, Mother, Jacob and Lord Newton who was with Lady Stanley.  
I had no idea what they were talking about; I was too busy looking around for Mr Andrews, He must know what is going on.

"Mr Andrews"

I cried out to try and stop him form reaching the stair; he stopped and turned. His face was filled with grim and sadness

"Please don't lie to me; I saw the iceberg what is going on Mr Andrews?

He took a deep breath then took me to a side of the hall.

"Bella; I don't want to be the start of a massive up roar, but the boat is sinking in about an hour or two all his will be at he bottom of the Atlantic; promise me something, you'll find Alice and both of you get straight to a boat you remember what I told you about the boats Bella?"

"There are only enough for not even half the people on this boat"

He just nodded.

"Please promise me you'll do that"

"I promise"

Mr Andrews hurried up the stairs as the crew opened the doors directing everybody out. They stared calling out for women and children only; I needed to find Alice, I was about to run back to go and search but Jacob stopped me.

"Bella get into the boat"

"Now let the seating be according to class"

My mother was acting like her usual self; she had no idea that some people had hours to live.

"O mother will you shut up! there are not enough boats not even by half; half of these people aboard are going to die"

She looked at me shocked I had enough! I didn't give a care anymore.

"Come on Renee 1st class are right up here"

Molly helped mother get into the boat.

"You know I wished I had kept that drawing now would have been worth something by sunrise"

Jacob whispered into my left ear, I spun around to find him with a smirk on his face. I slapped it right off of his face.

"you ungrateful bas*ard"

"Bella get into the boat"

"Come on Bella; there's plenty of room"

I looked around and noticed that none of the Cullen's was around.

'Where are they? everyone else is out here'

I thought to myself.

I couldn't just stand here I had to go and find the Cullen's and tell them what was going on they needed to get off this boat as well. I needed to go and find my sister Alice I couldn't let her die, she was my best friend and if anything happened to her, I couldn't live with that, I promised to protect her until the day I die.

"Goodbye Mother"

I walked away from the boat; she kept on screaming my name but I didn't turn back no I had to do this. Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Bella; you'll give it up all for him!"

"Any day!"

I spat in his face and ran; I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Before I did anything I needed Edward.

"Mr Andrews!"

I called as he turned the corner; I rushed towards him. he looked at me shocked.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I need to find Edward please help me Mr Andrews; I'll find him with or without your help but it will be quicker with your help"

He breathed in slightly then let out a big sigh.

"Go to the elevators; go straight down, come out and you'll find a corridor go left and carry all the way down take a right then go through the white door take another right then you'll find some cells but there are 30 cells between three levels; there are stairs nearest the end cell. He will be in one of them hurry Bella you don't have much time"

I quickly thanked him and followed every direction perfectly.  
As I headed down to the cells where they were keeping my Edward, hold up wait a minute did I just say my Edward?

I Searched all the cells from top to bottom and I still couldn't find him. Where could he be ??  
He could off gotten out of here surely, no one knew he was down her except all people that was in the room at the time. I couldn't stop searching I couldn't give up.

So I kept on looking there was one more level but that was right at the bottom of the boat and I knew they would put him all the way down there, but were talking about JACOB n his jealousy and he would do anything to keep me away from Edward.

As I made my way down to the bottom cells I felt water around my ankles, but this wouldn't stop me, if he was going to die I am going to die with him and in his arms.

The water kept on rising I started to scream his name but no response; a small part of me was saying hat he was dead, but I wouldn't believe it I had to continue to look for him, I wasn't giving up I couldn't give up.

It was getting harder to move my feet in the water I looked down to see how far was up to now and it was just getting above my knee's, the water was freezing my teeth started to chatter but I continued to search for him.

I kept on pushing my feet through the water's searching every cell but there was not luck Edward wasn't in any of them. There was a rumbling noise coming from the white door opposite me; suddenly the door burst open and a huge wave of water came crashing in.

"BELLA!"

Was the last word I heard. I woke up to find my angel above me; I was dead, I just knew it.

"Thank god your alive"

I was alive? we were in what looked like my room, he picked me up then started running; my eyes flew open. People were running and screaming all around us.

"We need to get you to a boat"

"No! I'm never leaving your side again Edward"

He sighed then put me on my own two feet;

"Bella your so stubborn"

"Edward what about your family and Alice?"

"There all dead Bella"

Tears took over me; he pulled me into a hug.

"Please Bella get into a boat"

"No!"

I stormed off in the opposite direction; he caught up with me easily. That's when the boat shook several times. The boat started to tilt at once side; to be honest I was terrified. I didn't have a clue if me and Edward were going to survive. All you could hear was women crying for there loved ones; children crying for there father's. Tomorrow was going to be a terrible day to come for all those who survive the night.

"We need to get to stable ground Bella; if you have any chance of surviving"

Wait did he just say if I have any chance of surviving? did he know he was going to die was he going to kill himself? I would never let him ever!  
Every second being together mattered; any one of them could be our last. I noticed everyone was now running towards the back of the boat as the front was tiling badly.

He gave me a passionate kiss then pulled me towards everyone else. He shoved and pushed past people; he never let go once. I looked around and I swore I just saw one of Edward's brothers. That didn't matter right now; no one would stop screaming the air was consonantly filled with them.

I couldn't get over the fact Alice was dead; she took a part of me with her. As we were running I consonantly looked around me; a bunch of people were sat in front of the minister praying to god; others were jumping off of the sides of the sinking boat, But many were falling to there deaths. I kept a firm grip on Edward; as he continued to make his way to the back of the boat.

If I did survive I'd never ever forget this night; I knew it would haunt me forever in life or death.  
The lights suddenly turned off; it was pitch black as the night sky and the freezing water below it. Edward pulled me onto the railings; the boat was almost vertical. People's screams were becoming more pained. that's when I slipped I screamed but someone caught me I looked up to find Edward pulling me to him.

"I'll never let you go Bella Never"

He kissed me as if he was sorry for something. The boat was almost completely under; I was so scared I was shaking. I wanted to believe this wasn't happening but it was.

"Edward; I've always loved you right from the very moment I set eyes on you"

"Bella; you have turned my world upside down; I love you now and forever; I'm sorry"

What was he sorry for? the boat was so close to the water now I was just waiting for the impact. I snuggled into Edward's chest hoping it would be fast and painless. He pulled my face to his we shared a kiss but then he moved down to my neck. I let out a piercing scream as something tore into my neck.

Edward's POV:

I did it I poured as much venom as I could into her system; she fainted into my arms; I kept a firm grasp on her. I looked forward the boat was going under. I wrapped her around me and readied myself she was going to survive.

The boat hit the water at high speed; the boat sucked me and Bella under. I kicked as hard as I could to reach the surface, my vampire strength was no use at all.  
Trying to keep a grasp on Bella, but a wave hit me, my hand let go of Bella's I tried to reach for hers but it was gone she was gone…..

**Please Please Please Review : ) thank you **


	25. Searching Then Escaping

Chapter 25 - Searching Then Escaping (The Sequal)

Edward's POV:  
I opened my eyes searching for her; I couldn't find her anywhere I didn't care how long it would take me; I'd never give up. As I swam bodies passed me fear was frozen across there face; it made me think was Bella gone? could she be one of these bodies passing me?

I began to search everyone who passed but still nothing; I needed Bella in my life I knew when I bit her that I wasn't going to live without her. I decided to swim to the surface as I did everyone was panicking; they were trying to swim to land but they had no chance of survival land was miles and miles away, they would never make the night.

I began to sob; I started to cry out well more like scream Bella's name. My life was like huge big hole but Bella filled it up with love, compassion and laughter. Now it was beginning to eat me alive.

"BELLA!"

I kept on screaming at the top of my lungs; no one turned no one bothered to take notice.

"Please I need you"

I sobbed and sobbed while checking bodies floating and people that had started to freeze. The night was halfway through. There was nothing worth living for now; if she was gone she took me with her forever. She would always have my heart and my soul.

I just stayed there floating into nothing; she was gone, my life was over from the moment she let go of my hand.

I could smell my family; they were close, with Alice she was awake. I couldn't live with Alice; because she'd be that reminder every day of my biggest mistake of my entire existence. I felt four arms rap around me and pull me up. I didn't bother looking; I didn't bother talking, I didn't bother living.

"Where is Bella?"

Alice asked softly she seemed pretty calm for a new born.

"Edward?"

That's when she started searching for Bella's future but nothing absolutely nothing. That's when she started to panic she screamed Bella's name then sobbed and sobbed.  
She kept on repeating Bella's name; I felt Jasper trying to calm her but it didn't work.

"Jasper comfort her while I try and get Edward to talk"

'Come on son; speak to us.'

I just laid there; there were no stars of course there were no stars or moon she took them with her. My life was once again moonless night.  
They were discussing something but what was the point of listening?

"Maybe we should meet Esme, Rosalie and the kid on land?"

I held my chest afraid to let go; if I did the hole in my chest would just try and heal but I didn't want it too; the pain was the only reminder that she was real.

"Lets go Emmett hurry get us to land as soon as possible please"

Whatever I was in started to move fast; NO! she could still be out there; I couldn't leave her out there all alone no! I tried to get back into the water but more arms twisted around mine and pulled me back.

They kept me restrained while I sobbed at the thought of Bella out there left all alone or even worse, dead.

'Come on son pull it together'

But I couldn't there was nothing 'to' pull together; I knew for all eternity I'll be nothing just a corpse wondering the earth, destroying lives.

James's POV:  
The boat was sinking fast; of course I would survive I'm indestructible. Humans were running around screaming in terror. Some where jumping straight into the water trying to escape there deaths.

Time to my make my escape I thought; I walked up to the edge but I was stopped by a firm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to fined Jacob standing there fear in his eyes; I couldn't help but pull a smug face.

"You owe me James; and you know what I want!"

I guess I did owe him hugely. The boat shook; Jacob held his balance as did I.

"What do you want Jacob?"

He glared at me; I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Change me! Save me from this!"

He waved his arms about.

"I found Victoria's Killer remember! You owe me! Change me and then that's it were even"

I thought for a moment he did let me kill that son of a ba*tard, Laurent. he deserved to die killing my mate; I thought I was able to make Alice love me like she did.

"I'll do it"

This time Jacob was the one smiling smugly: I grabbed his wrist and he winced slightly, I bit down hard forcing venom into his system. Thank god no one else was close by; otherwise I would of lost control. I forced my self off of him; as I looked up he started shaking and flinching.

I flung him across my back and launched myself off of the last part of the sinking ship; I didn't look back now this was the future; I planned to dump Jacob on land as soon as I reached it.

As I was swimming; people's screams where quieting down. They were obviously freezing to death; it was mainly men all around me but you saw quite a few women here and there.

That's when I saw her floating all by herself; I swam as fast as I could to her side. She wasn't frozen like the rest I still herd her heart beat but I could smell venom in her veins; she was changing Edward decided to change her but where was he? He must of left her; obviously he didn't want her no more, I flung her over my back next to Jacob.

I found a piece of drifting metal I let Jacob and Bella drift for a quick second while I moulded the metal into some sort of boat; by now Jacob was screaming but Bella was completely silent.

Maybe something had gone wrong? Well we shall find out in three days.  
I lifted them into the boat and started heading towards land.

**Please Please Please Review : ) thank you **


	26. No One Gets Left Behind

Chapter 26 - No One Gets Left Behind

Jasper's POV:

Alice was completely silent; her eyes were closed lightly together; she looked at peace but that couldn't be right? I remembered my own pain of changing the burning never stopped. Maybe I had killed her? Maybe she was in heaven at peace? It broke my heart to think about that; I couldn't explain the love I had for her it came within me,

I had never felt like this ever before. Every time I looked at her my heart managed to skip a beat somehow even though it was dead it felt like she brought me back to life.

She was always on my mind; so much love I couldn't express in words how much I loved her. I wanted her to love me the way I love her; but once she changed would she remember? I took an un necessary breath the first one in three days.

I glanced away from Alice; it pained me to do it. I looked towards Carlisle; he was speaking softly to Esme and Emmett about something.

"Carlisle how long has she got left?"

My voice was strained; and weak. This was truly tearing me apart inside; I couldn't bare to see her like this any longer.

"Shouldn't be long now son; two hours maybe three at the most; stay strong, according to Alice she saw Emmett carrying her as the boat sunk so I'm guessing that it will be today"

Carlisle turned and started talking fast to Emmett; I turned straight back to Alice I swear her finger just twitched; my hand slightly squeezed hers. She was going to make it; if she had seen it then I trusted her with my life, no she was my life.

I had to hold it together not for me but for Alice and Esme; I knew it pained her to see me like this. My eyes stayed focused on Alice.

Seconds seemed like hours

Minuets seemed like days

Hours seemed like forever.

Carlisle's POV:

Edward was nowhere to be seen; Jasper was just lifeless, he sat there every moment of everyday he never moved once.

"How are we going to get Alice off the ship Carlisle?"

Esme looked sad; and worried she glanced over to Jasper and Alice. Emmett Spoke quietly.

"I'll carry Alice; she's seen it so I'm sure it will happen."

I was discussing with Esme and Emmett how we were going to escape this disaster that was yet to come.

"Carlisle how long has she got left?"

I was shocked I turned to find Jasper starring at me with hope that this would all be over soon. Jasper's voice was strained; and weak. This was truly tearing him apart; he couldn't bare to see her like this any longer.

"Shouldn't be long now son; two hours maybe three at the most; stay strong, according to Alice she saw Emmett carrying her as the boat sunk so I'm guessing that it will be today"

I turned back to Emmett and Esme,

"We'll have to make a boat of some sort; we can mould it into the shape; but we mustn't waist time"

They both nodded; Hours flew by; and no sign of Edward what so ever. Since Edward met Bella he's been so well … happy. Was he going to change her before the boat sinks?

That's when the boat shuddered and stopped; Jasper looked up worried. Everyone looked up; too.

"Right everyone grab what we ONLY need! Emmett take Alice"

"What about Edward?"

Rosalie asked concerned,  
"Edward will survive; we'll have to come back we have no time"

I started running around at vampire speed collecting up the blood bags that were left placing them into a brief case.

I turned around and the boat shuddered again; Esme flew into my arms as did Rosalie went into Emmett's ; she was scared, they both were. Jasper was so close to Alice, I kissed Esme's cheek.

"Be brave love"

I whispered and She nodded; that's when the screams started. Emmett immediately scooped up Alice into his arms kissing Rosalie on the way, he looked towards me then nodded, I nodded back and raced towards the door.

Just as I was about to open the door two steward burst in.

"Put your life coats on!"

He looked towards Alice.

"what's the matter with her?"

"We need to get to a doctor straight away; would please help us find one?"

I begged I had to lie there was no chance of getting up onto the top deck with all of the commotion. He thought for a moment; then nodded.

"Follow me stay together!"

I looked at my family, they followed closely. they looked a bit confused but did as they were asked, instead of going out the main gateway to get out of third class he led us down small hallways instead.

Everyone was screaming and running the opposite way to us. The steward came to a stop at a door he looked around then opened it and motioned us to go inside. Emmett was at the lead so he went in first; Jasper went straight in after him then the girls I was last. I closed the door behind me; I turned the room was empty then I found some stairs; I quickly rushed up them.

The boat shuddered several times this time; I kept my grip on the banister and raced upwards. Screams filled the air. The boat was tilting to one side; the steward had run off leaving me.

I had no idea where my family was I scanned all around searching for them.

"Over Here!"

Jasper called out to me; I raced to the edge of the boat where my family were. As I ran I noticed all around me people were determined to survive some even jumped off the boat hoping to survive, I quickly looked around; I ripped off a piece of metal from the boat.

With all my strength I moulded it into a boat shape; By now the boat was almost vertical.

I ordered everyone to get into the boat shape mould.

"Mommy; Mommy where are you? Mommy"

It was a little girl's cry; I turned around to find a little girl who had light brown hair with blue eyes she was cuddling a small teddy bear, tears pouring down her face. she was scared for her life.

I looked back at the boat; Esme and Rosalie looked at me with sympathy.

"Carlisle, we can't leave her; she has to have a chance of survival she's only a child"

I agreed with Rosalie; I pushed the boat into the sea leaving me on the sinking ship.  
I rushed towards the little girl; she immediately put her small arms around me.

"It's okay; your going to be okay, what's your name?"

"Lauren; but I wike Laura"

"Laura don't let go of me what so ever do you understand?"

She nodded and I picked her up she wrapped her arms around my neck; then buried her head into my chest.

I stated to run at vampire speed; I look a leap of faith and jumped of the edge.

**Please Please Please Review Thank You So Much : ) i'm gonna update it so this story is equal to the one i have on : ) **


	27. A New Life, A New Start

Chapter 27 a new life, a new start.

Esme's POV:

What was Carlisle doing? I sat staring at the sinking ship behind us,

"Mom, dad will be fine; you'll see"

I gave a weary smile to Emmett; then turned to find Jasper close by the side of Alice. She was twitching I was so sure of it, that's when Rosalie's eyes widened she was just starring behind me.

I tried twisting around to get a look but Emmett kept a firm grasp on me, I tired and tried then I managed to wriggle out of his grasp. I looked and couldn't help but gasp.

"Carlisle"

I whispered so softly; that's when he started running I couldn't look, I buried my face into Emmett's shoulder, He rubbed my back slowly while he watched Carlisle. I couldn't loose him; he meant my whole life. If he was lost I was lost with him.

Carlisle's POV:

Laura kept her arms tied around my neck, I took a deep breath than ran towards the edge, I took a leap of faith. My family were just sitting in the boat I had crafted for there escape.

"Hold on Laura"

I whispered in her ear, she was silent but I could here her heart beat, she also kept a firm grasp on her teddy bear, while I was falling I aimed myself and Laura towards the boat.

Emmett gathered what I was trying to do and moved the boat towards the area of water I was going to land in.

Esme looked up at me; if she could cry I'm sure she would be crying right now, she looked scared for not only her life but my life too.

Emmett stood up along with Rosalie and tried to make it a safe landing for both of us, but some how I miss calculated our landing and fell straight into the water, close to the boat. As soon as I hit the water I pushed as hard as I could to try and keep Laura afloat.

I could see the bottom of the boat from underwater, I kept on pushing and pushing until I reached the surface. As soon as I did Emmett's arms were around us both; he tried pulling me in but I just held up Laura instead, the current was getting stronger, Esme took her into her arms.

She glanced at me worried; Laura wasn't breathing. Emmett reached out for me at vampire speed I took his hand and pulled myself in. I rushed to Esme's side, I managed to look at everyone, they were all worried.

I checked her pulse; I suddenly let out a huge sigh of relief, everyone copied me, Esme pulled her up and pulled her tightly to her chest.

That's when Alice started moving. I looked from Alice to Laura, Laura would be at too much risk with Alice in the same boat, I pulled a floating spare piece of metal from the crashing waves and moulded a similar boat shape.

I looked Esme in the eye's without saying a word she nodded and picked Laura up, she made her way to the other boat. Emmett looked confused but Rosalie understood, she took Emmett's face in her hands and gave him a passionate kiss then followed Esme.

The boat was next to ours; I pulled Esme's face n my hands and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Be safe my love, we shall see each other again soon"

She nodded and I pushed the boat away from ours, she looked back only once. Rosalie steered towards main land, I knew I would see them all again soon.

Alice fully awoke, her eyes fluttered open she laid there totally still for a few moments.

"Alice?"

She sat up instantly; in an instant she took Jasper's head in her hands and kissed him softly. She was aware of her strength; I had never experienced something like this before.

Jasper pulled her into a hug.

"I said I'd never leave your side"

He whispered into her ear.

"Alright, alright no love show on this cruise please"

I couldn't hep but laugh I tried coughing to hide my laughter; Emmett started winking at Jasper, Alice turned her attention to me

"Where's Edward? Where's Bella?"

Jasper placed on hand on her back; she starred at something floating in the distance, I followed her gaze.

"Emmett Over there now!"

He did what I said immediately, as soon as we were close enough I grabbed him and started to pull him into the boat with Emmett's help.

"Where is Bella?"

Alice asked softly she seemed pretty calm for a new born.

"Edward?"

She looked like she was searching something, then suddenly she started to freak out. Icould feel Jasper trying calm her but it wasn't working.

"Jasper comfort her while I try and get Edward to talk"

'Come on son; speak to us.'

He just laid there; like here was nothing left of him.

"Maybe we should meet Esme, Rosalie and the kid on land?"

He held his chest tightly; something had obviously happened. I nodded at Emmett.

"Lets go Emmett hurry get us to land as soon as possible please"

Emmett forced the boat to start moving faster, he tried to get back into the water but mine and Jasper's arms twisted around his and pulled him back.

We had to keep him restrained while he sobbed,

'Come on son pull it together'

I thought directly towards him.

**Please Please Please Review Thank You So Much : )**


	28. How Can I Move On?

Chapter 28 - How Can I Move On?

Edward's POV:

How was I going to survive knowing that B… She was gone?

"Carlisle what's happened? Is Edward okay Carlisle please tell me"

Esme's voice was filled with worry, I wanted to just get up and give my mom a hug while telling her everything was alright. Not just me but everyone hated when something or someone had upset Esme.

I felt more arms twist around my own while I starred into the starless sky. I broke my heart just to think about her; I was planning on jumping back into the water and going back to search for her, even if it took forever.

I felt the earth beneath me, that was the point when I realised we were back on land while B…. She was still out there. Somewhere.

"Edward?…. Edward will you at least sit up so I can speak to you please?"

I stayed where I was not going to move for anyone, a small sigh came from my left side.

"Edward I know you can read my mind, you know what I want to talk to you about; I don't want to cause you anymore pain than your already suffering, please just hear me out your worrying Esme and even Carlisle to death will you just sit up please?"

I studied her words for a few seconds then did as she asked, I sat up to meet her crimson red eyes. blinked several times for no apparent reason, she brought her tiny little pixie arms around my and hugged me for a brief second.

She gave me a small smile; then looked behind her I followed her gaze. My family were obviously discussing something, I totally ignored all of there thoughts.

Esme was holding onto something or someone I wasn't sure but to be honest I couldn't be bothered to search through everyone's thoughts.

"Can we hunt then talk?"

"okay"

I whispered softly; while I nodded at Alice and gave her a weak but false smile, Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me. Esme handed over whatever she had hold of to Rose and came to my side at full speed, she hugged me tightly scared to let go.

"Edward…"

She didn't know what to say.

"Shall we go now Edward?"

I nodded and Alice started running off into the woods; jasper gave me a glance at bit worried, I just ran off after Alice. She didn't run far, she didn't even hunt first, she just sat on a rock with her legs tucked into her chest with her arms holding them there.

I sat opposite her; she looked up at me from her knees even though she couldn't cry I knew she wanted to,

"Edward… Bella wouldn't want you like this"

She gestured at me then took an unnecessary breath.

"If she's d… dead then she'll be up there looking down on us, she wouldn't want you like a zombie she'd want you to be happy, to move on with your life but to save a small piece of your heart for her. Please Edward not just for Bella but for Esme too"

Her voice was trembling slightly, that's when she started to sob; I got up and went over to her I pulled her up into a hug and she sobbed for at least 10 minuets onto my shoulder.

But her words that she spoke about Bella was the absolute truth; it tore my chest apart just to speak her name, but Alice was right she was an angle sent down from heaven they just had to take her back.

After Alice felt better we decided to run back to the family, the hole in my chest would never be able to fully repair it's self there would always be that space there the pain was the only reminder for me that she was real.

I knew this was where I was suppose to start new; but no I had to grieve first.

………………………………...........................................................................................................

Days Passed without no meaning at all,

Seconds seemed like hours

Minuets seemed like days

Hours seemed like forever.

I never moved once again I was lifeless, I had come up with a theory.

There was no more meaning to my life; there was no way on god's earth that she would of survived she was truly dead.

I wanted to be wrong; but this time nothing could hide the truth.

Bella's POV:

The fire suddenly started as soon as something pierced my skin, but instead of it burning me alive it felt like a soothing liquid I was just floating in. My angel kept on repeating sorry over and over again, but this wasn't his fault was it?

The liquid was actually soothing I wouldn't mind staying here forever but I missed Edward as soon as I mentioned his named I tried to bring is face into view but I just couldn't.

I started to panic, I tried pulling Alice's face into view but couldn't blackness surrounded everything, every memory every sound, just completely everything.

I felt a firm grip on me I could only hope that it was Edward, that he'd never let me go.

A few minuets passed, that firm grasp had let go, I couldn't move I couldn't scream, I couldn't breath. I started to feel like I was drowning in the soothing liquid around me, I tried moving but my arms were completely still.

I didn't like this one bit, I wanted Alice I needed Edward, there was no point of my existence if Edward wasn't there. I wanted to cry out to someone but my lips were sealed shut; I felt a small force pushing me slightly.

I knew I was alone from now on, a feeling in my gut was telling me that everyone was dead, Alice Ed…. who? what was going on? where was I? What was happening to me? my mind was asking so many questions I didn't have a single answer for even one of them.

I was completely freaking out; I just wanted to open my eyes. That's when it clicked… I was dead. if I couldn't breath or open my eyes I was clearly dead. I had forgotten how I died, but I knew there was no way back now.

I was lost forever.

**Please Please Please Review Thank You So Much : )**


	29. I Always Get What I Want

Chapter 29 - I Always Get What I Want….

James's POV:

I reached land without any trouble; I tried to dry Bella off a bit then I ran I just ran, I had no clue where I was heading, my feet suddenly halted I could no longer run. was this possible for a vampire? surely not.

I had totally forgotten about Jacob, with the rest of my strength that I had left I just chucked him to the side. I did not give a care to what happened to him.

Days flew by, I could still hear the screams from the night exactly three days ago, I've been thinking so much about just running now, being free. Maybe join the Volturi,I considered a few places where we could stay Alaska, Forks, Italy possibly. I sat there in silence thinking about my possible future pathways I could take.

Jacob was screaming like mad but Bella well…. she just laid there completely still, not moving one single bit, her soft but wet chocolate brown hair was laid out on the grass, while other bits clutched to her face. I was a little bit worried, shouldn't she be screaming like Jacob?

So many thoughts ran through my head I had to think about so many possibilities that could come out of any decision I made, but I just had to stay here for Bella, I knew some way I was going to e Bella out of here. Now wasn't the time though I couldn't move I was physically non moveable, I was left alone to my thoughts just thinking about the future but also about Victoria.

Every time that name even passed through my thoughts it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

I wanted her back so badly, I couldn't believe that I tried to make Alice love me to try and fill that huge hole that will be in my chest forever.

I closed my eyes and decided just to wait, waiting to see what the future brings to see what fate brings me.

No movements what so ever, the only sound was the fading hearts of Bella and Jacob, I wanted to be free I could just run now but I couldn't do that to Bella, not leaving her to the fate of Jacob.

I took too many unnecessary breaths just to ease me, slowly in and out. The birds calling to their mates in the distance the hooves of the deer running around free in the forest, it slightly reminding me of the dim thirst in the back of my throat, but I didn't care I was going to lie here until Bella awoke.

I was going to make it up to the swan's if it was the last thing I do, but I owed Alice big time. I knew she had been turned it would be only a matter of time until we cross paths again, that day I hope won't be too far away.

Jacob's POV:

The fire was so painful it burnt every single cell in my body, I could not contain the screams within me. I felt my body arch this way and that. I begged several times for someone to kill me but no one responded, the pain was so awful words just can't describe how painful and terrible it is.

The blackness was no help either, I couldn't see anything not even a dim light something to show that I was still able to survive this pain. I wanted to cry; but I just couldn't.

Urgh! what was this doing to me? this was destroying my pride I would not let that happen! If I ever do survive; I will personally hunt down Edward Cullen and Alice Swan my self and burn them piece by piece.

Edward had to pay, he took Bella away from me, he possessed her somehow and mad made a fool of me, nobody ever make a fool of Jacob Black and gets away with it and lives. I swear on my life they will pay one way or another.

The pain was not easing it spread right in my fingertips, the most painful place was my neck! It actually felt like I was being burned alive, like my flesh was melting away and slowly my veins bursting in all different places.

My eyes burst open, I could see everything, and that everything would be mine. I could see every possible colour there was, I sat up too fast for my liking.

She was there lying across the field; even though she was a few miles away I saw her perfectly; that's when I started t walk over there a smile spread across my face, she was what I wanted and I always get what I want.

I stared to make plans, I knew exactly who was my first priority for when she woke up. Bella. She will be mine no matter what.

**Please Please Please Review Thank You So Much : )**


	30. Waking Up To Nothing

(anyone on Twitter? Please follow me Leanne_Leachyyy Thanks : D )

Chapter 30  
Waking up to nothing…

Bella's POV:

The soothing liquid started to burn, I wanted to scream so badly but I just couldn't. I knew in my heart that something bad was happening; I know I'm dying but this pain is just excruciating.

I wish someone would just kill me.

I tried to speak to beg someone to kill me; I couldn't take this pain anymore. Whoever was doing this to me I was they would get it over and done with.

I tried screaming for them just to kill me to make this pain stop, but nothing came out of my mouth it was just silence.

The blackness just kept over dragging me in deeper and deeper, I knew there was no possible way out.

All of my memories kept playing over and over again.

Me and my Angel dancing at the ball.

Us both running away from James.

Everything that I and my Angel did was just playing over and over again. There was no pause or stop button.

These memories just keep playing again and again and there was nothing I could do.

"Bella, fight for me the pain will be over soon"

I heard my Angel whisper,

'Edward, Edward where are you'

I tried to scream but nothing was coming out of my mouth.

"Bella we will see each other again, I promise my love"

There was my Angels voice again.

'Edward, please don't go I need you please don't go'

I chocked back a sob. That's when the walls of darkness came crashing down hard on me, that was it, there was nothing left.

No memories, no love and no hope.

It seemed like hours, but still the darkness would not lift, there was not a single spec of light. I wanted to cry, to at least whisper something but my body wasn't listing to my commandments.

Then a burst of sound flooded my ears, it amazed me but scared me at the same time, I could hear birds singing sweet songs to each other, also hooves of dears running past at a slow but steady speed.

My lungs took a deep breath in, I inhaled the sweetness of nature all around me… wait I just breathed my lungs were working, my eyelids suddenly fluttered open.

I took it all in, it was all so beautiful.

I could see through every single colour there was in the sky, the green trees wasn't just one shade of green it was a million shades all blended into each other.

I gasped slightly, just to be amazed even more.

I sat up too fast for my liking, it dazed me for a slight second. Green, green and green that's all I could see, I started to freak out

Where was the boat?

Where was the water?

Where was everyone?

What had happened to my angel?

My breathing started to become ragged, in an instant I was on my feet swirling around where was this damn place?

There was no one else alive, it was just me. I fell to my knees; it wasn't a dream, it was just too real to be a dream.

I broke down, I couldn't help but cry, tears ran down my cheeks I may as well be dead. There was no need for my existence, now that I was the only one alive.

"Aww look the girl is crying"

A mysterious yet chilling voice came out through the trees, I found my self twirling on the spot checking for any sort of single living soul that could be possibly talking.

A small crack caught my attention straight away, my head whipped towards the east then west. There was no sign of anyone else around.

"She looks confused, bless her"

I noticed my feet were carry me backwards, my posture was in a slight crouch. I had no clue what was happening to me what so ever.

That's when the shadows began to move, I tried to keep my guard up but I was just so scared, I needed my angel Ed.. it was so hard to say his name.

It brought more tears to my eyes, he was dead, Alice was dead even Jacob was dead. I couldn't live without Ed.. him, I just couldn't he was my life, my soul. I am just a walking corpse.

"She smells different, what shall we do with her?"

There was defiantly someone or something there, or was I just loosing my mind?

"Can we keep her? Please I want a taste"

No I was sure, there was something moving in between the trees. I noticed I had started hyperventilating, I tried my hardest to keep my breathing at a normal pace but nothing worked, fear had completely taken over my body.

I scanned the small open field and decided to have at least a chance of escaping.

I stood, while taking a deep breath in, I could smell them, one was circling south and another was just running west to east. This sort of scared me a little but I had no time to think, if I was going to run I had to do it now.

With that my legs started carrying me, faster and faster with every stride. I was tempted to close my eyes but I needed them to find any sort of way out.

It was so accelerating, the wind brushed my face with every stride that I took. Slowly an opening started to appear, for once this gave me hope. I didn't want to look back I was to scared.

The opening, was now in reaching distance I was almost there, just a few more strides, a firm and slightly cold hand grabbed my shoulder.

I knew now there was no chance of escaping.

**Please Please Please Review Thank You So Much : )**


	31. My Fate Is Doomed

Chapter 31 – My Fate Is Doomed...

Bella's POV:

The hand turned me to face the owner, I couldn't help but gasp. No, no, no this could not be happening. I tried to wriggle out of their grasp, but it was no use they was too strong.

I wanted to wake up, I wanted to wake up from this terrible nightmare, I just wanted to wake up in my bed on the boat with my angel beside me.

His grip got tighter; it felt like the circulation of blood through my body would be cut off at any moment, what was happing to me? He snickered, then suddenly his hands took a hold of mine, my breathing became ragged. His skin wasn't warm like it usually was, it was freezing and it sent chilling sensations down my spine.

I was scared, what was he going to do to me? No! This couldn't be real.

"It can't be real; this is all just a dream"

I repeated this over several times, barely above a whisper; his smile got wider and became smugger.

"That's not very nice now is it Isabella, your mother taught you better"

I tried harder to wriggle out of his grasp, he just pulled me in instead, my lips were forced to crush his, and the kiss was dead there was nothing there. It brought a tear to my eye this just made me miss Edward's lips even more.

A single tear escaped my eye, how I missed Alice, how I missed Edward. He pealed himself off of me and looked straight into my eyes, his were full of hunger and lust.

It scared me, they were crimson red it made me want to scream but I just knew there was no point. My eyes were no longer on him but the person who emerged from the trees behind him; a growl erupted from the back of my throat.

I stopped suddenly, just only noticing what I had done.

"Jacob, let her go"

His voice was actually filed with worry, another growl erupted from the back of my throat, I was truly scaring myself.

"NO! She's mine!"

Jacob's growl however was bone chilling, I was too scared to do anything, even breath.

"Jacob, remember what we talked about. She's not a full one, she's only half, and you're hurting her Jacob"

Jacob finally let go, I gazed at my arms where Jacob's arms were, there was small bruises starting to appear.

I looked back up to find both of them right in front of me, I jumped back Jacob just stared at me, he wanted something. He wanted me. It was in his eyes, those blood curling; crimson red eyes.

"Isabella you might be wondering what is happening; I'm going to help you okay"

"No! I shall never trust you James! What you did to my sister was unforgiveable"

I spat back, there was no way I was going to stay here any longer. I turned about to continue running towards the clearing but that same cold firm hand grabbed mine.

It pulled me back vigorously; I let out a cry of pain as my body was flung onto the grass on the opposite side of the field.

"JACOB!"

James's voice, sounded close but my eyes would not open for me to see where exactly he was. That's when the crashing sound of boulders started, it was worse than the sound of thunder.

I had to force my eyes open, as I looked upon the field I saw two blurs which were James and Jacob, they were fighting, this was an advantage, I could run.

However my legs had other plans, it was as if they were stuck to the floor, why didn't I run?

I could see every punch, every move that both of them made, Jacob grabbed James by the neck and basically threw him through the forest surrounding us. I gave out a small gasp, Jacob's head shot straight up ten found me in an instant.

He was stood by me in a matter of seconds; he reached his hand out and softly brushed against my cheek.

"You and me forever Isabella, there's no one left just me you and James, you'll stay with me, you will love me do you hear me?!"

My head slightly nodded, I couldn't express how scared I was to make him angry in any way, just like earlier he forced my lips to crush his.

Jacob stopped after a few moments; he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards where he had thrown James.

I looked around to find James, coming slowly towards us. He nodded slightly at Jacob then turned to me.

"Bella, don't get scared but what I am about to tell you is completely true, 4 days ago the ship sunk, only a few were aloud on to the life boats, most of them survived. However everyone who didn't died that night, I changed Jacob just before it sunk. While swimming towards land I found you, I don't have a clue who injected the venom in you but you were changed too."

I froze, no, no, no, no; my Edward could not be dead. My father could not be dead, or Alice no my own sister dead. Tears fell and continued to fall from my eyes. My legs decided then and there to crumble beneath me.

"shh Isabella I have you"

I couldn't fight Jacob's arms around me, there was nothing living for, my soul my life was dead. My Edward was gone.

"You said changed? Changed into what?"

I managed to choke out.

"Vampire, I turned Jacob into a vampire, but you seem to be only half Vampire. The other half I think is still human a hybrid, something must of gone wrong within your transformation"

This was defiantly a dream, oh holy lord (sorry if anyone's religious) please please wake me now, please wake me from this dreaded nightmare.

"Vampires.... don't ... exist"

"Yes we do, two are standing before you right now"

"No, No, No"

I kept repeating; Jacob pulled me up from the ground and flung me across his back. He started to running faster than I would ever imagine.

I had no point of living, soon I would take my own life.

Okay Hopefully this is NOT confusing is it???? Anyways... Please comment : ) Thank you so much : )

Leanne


	32. The Truth In Between The Lines

*Okay to clear things up....*

1) Yes Bella Is Half Vampire

2) Bella has re gained her memories!

3) Will the Cullen's meet Bella again? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!

4) Comment n chapters may come faster ; )

* * *

6) Yes i know all the fan fics got deleted :' ( i almost had 1900 comments! :' ( won't be seeing them again

7) I Bet You've Stopped Reading by now : ( here's the next chapter!!

Chapter 32 – The Truth In Between The Lines

Bella's POV:

He couldn't be, he just couldn't be dead, he couldn't!

Something tiny in my heart was determined that he was alive, yet sadly the rest of my heart believed the truth in James's words. My thoughts were suddenly broken by James.

"Bella? Bella?"

"Sorry"

I barely whispered.

"Bella please do not be alarmed but do you understand what you are?"

I nodded slightly unable to find the words, of course I understood. I was half of a monster, a monster that drank blood to survive.

My mind decided to wonder once again, what did I have to do to escape this life? I felt a slightly cold hand tangle with mine, my eyes wondered to the owner of the hand, as soon as I met his eyes I gave up.

There was no point in struggling or fighting at all. I knew then and there that he'd get whatever he wanted he always did, always will.

James's POV:

Jacob's hand was in Bella's there was just something in his eyes, like he had a whole plan set out for her.

I didn't want to know what it was.

Soon I would have to leave back to Volterra, back to Aro, to tell him that his debt to Jacob had now been paid fully.

Maybe I should tell Bella of the Cullens? The pain mirrored all over her face once I told her of the tragic fate that had met everyone else.

She didn't know about them, unlike her sister Alice.

I went to open my mouth to speak, but immediately closed it again as my eyes met Jacob's.

The anger in his eyes reminded me of his newborn strength and his newborn emotions. I did not wish for my life to end here at this present time.

"I can take you both to Arizona or the Middle East but then I must leave you to return to Italy, Jacob make sure that you have no intention of stepping foot in Italy again."

Jacob pulled her off the ground and started running while dragging her behind him. I was curious to what lifestyle she would choose, my thoughts were suddenly answered while running.

In an instant Bella had stopped, crouched then sprung onto a passing herd of Elk, she jumped so gracefully even for a vampire well half.

Then it hit me, Aro would read my thoughts, he'd want to destroy of keep her for himself, this was not going to happen. I would do everything in power.

Bella's POV:

Days seemed to drag; James left us yesterday to return to Volterra.

Ever since his departure Jacob has kissed me and even tried to force me to make love with him.

It brought tears to my eyes every time he touched me, I was reminded of Ed...his cold skin, the hardness of him.

Everything was related to him in some way.

The Video Below Is Katy Perry Thinking Of You I Absolutely love it! I thought it was perfect for new moon the lyrics and everything! But seeing as they didn't put it in the movie I thought it goes well with my story so please watch : )

object width="425" height="344"param name="movie" value=".com/v/5WH4_9m3tIY&hl=en_GB&fs=1&"/paramparam name="allowFullScreen" value="true"/paramparam name="allowscriptaccess" value="always"/paramembed src=".com/v/5WH4_9m3tIY&hl=en_GB&fs=1&" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" allowscriptaccess="always" allowfullscreen="true" width="425" height="344"/embed/object


	33. Always In My Heart

Chapter 33 – Always In My Heart

Alice's POV:

*10 years Later*

As I looked in the mirror, I wanted Bella to be here, today of all days.

My wedding day.

I couldn't believe it myself; I was actually getting married to the sweetest, handsome and caring man in the world, my Jasper.

It's been 10 years, since I lost my sister, since I made the choice to join this world. Yes I am a vampire, I can see the future, I can see glimpses of my past but not much. The main thing I remember was my sister Bella.

She was the most, loving creature that ever walked this earth, she always put others before herself, she will always stay in my heart no matter what.

I started sobbing; it was always a delicate subject for me. I wasn't the only one who suffered from her death, Edward hasn't been the same since and he would always mope around the house, mainly in his room.

He hardly ever hunted; he was just like a lifeless zombie. Bella wouldn't want him acting this way; I could just feel it in me.

Mother and father were announced dead a few days after the horrific event. So were Jacob and James along with thousands of others.

A slight tap at the door broke my thoughts; I looked up to find Carlisle, my new father for all intense purposes.

"Alice dear are you okay?"

I nodded, but he could see the pain in my eyes. He was by my side in seconds pulling me into an instant hug.

I sobbed into his shoulder; he made slow circles on my back trying to calm me.

"Alice we can always, re arrange the wedding. Everyone knows how hard this is for you"

I pulled away quickly.

"No. Bella would have wanted this to happen, it's going to happen!"

"Well then, let me escort you to your wedding"

I placed my hand through his shoulder, that's when the music started to float up stairs. I took an unnecessary breath and then started to walk down the stairs to where my life was waiting for me.

The whole house had been decorated, with white fairy lights and crystals. There was not one place that didn't look beautiful. Esme, Rose and Laura had planed the whole thing; everything just looked absolutely breath taking.

It was only a small gathering, just the rest of my new family and the Denali Coven. They were conceded Carlisle's extended family, also Peter, Charlotte, Sami and Taylor they were a small coven of four, Jazz had asked if they would attend and of course they accepted the invitation.

Emmett had agreed to be the minister, he got a certificate online and that was going to be very, very interesting.

Everyone was looking forward to it.

I slowly paced up the path towards Jazz, he was beyond smiling. Laura was next to Esme she was literally bouncing in her seat, last year for her 16th birthday she demanded that she was changed so that she could stay with us forever, I couldn't help but giggle at Laura while she sat in her seat.

We were all she had, so how could Carlisle refuse her?

Edward tried his hardest, but I could just see past the fake smile, it was killing him inside. Only if Bella was here.

Emmett started by saying a few words and before I knew it I was saying.

"I Do"

I was no longer Alice Swan but Alice Cullen well Alice Hale but I liked the sound of it.

We were going to spend eternity together.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride"

With that Jazz placed both of his hands on the side of my head and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, everyone broke into applause along with a wolf whistle. Emmett obviously.

As the reception passed smoothly, we noticed it was time for the first dance, as I got up I had a vision.

***VISION***

A female vampire, she looked about 17.

It was hard to see her probably, it was all fuzzy.

She was tall; she had what looked like chocolate brown hair... It couldn't be.

What amazed me the most was that she had golden eyes, also she was heading for Forks but I couldn't tell when...

***VISION OVER***

"Alice love, are you okay?"

I nodded, what was the vision meant to mean?

I decided to worry about it later; first I wanted to have a dance with my new Husband.

Dun dun dunnnnnn ooo I wonder who it is? Hmm whatcha think of the chapter? PLEASE COMMENT! DOUBLE COMMENT IF YOU WANT X D MORE SOON IM ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! : D


	34. No More

Leanne: I own Twilight!

*Edward Appears*

Edward: Tell The Nice people the truth Leanne

Leanne: This Is The Truth!

*Edward dazzles Leanne*

Leanne: Okay I don't own twilight! But I own this story Idea: P

Edward: Good Girl, now introduce the next chapter

Leanne: Urgh! Fine here is Chapter 34 -_-

Chapter 34 – No More

*Someone asked me what year it is for 10 years later it was 1922 but for this chapter I shall be going back 10 years and explain Bella's journey and where it is going to take her next. *

Bella's POV:

My life has and still is miserable.

I found myself once again with Jacob forcing his lips on to mine, I expected it. More than once he tried to push it further than just a kiss, but luckily my strength was able to push him off of me.

He dashed out of the room, locking it up behind him. I was trapped again, alone until he decided to return.

I sighed, the cracks where no longer filled with darkness but spotted with specs of light the sun had just risen. Another day not worth living, I tried several times to run away or even harm myself, even to try and kill myself but every time Jacob was too quick for me.

He was off hunting humans, he would never change. He would always be a monster no matter if he was human or vampire. I shuddered at the thought.

I was stuck in this small; warn out house I was supposed to call home.

I was still able to cry: to a certain extent, eat and sleep other than that I was a vampire; a monster.

As soon as James had left us to return to Italy Jacob went all controlling, not that he was before, but this was totally over board.

He would never let me go into a room that he wasn't in. I was locked in this room; until Jacob came back or was finished with his business.

Basically I was alone in the world, everyone who I had love, everyone I still love are all gone, I would never see them again.

I tried to escape once; a horrid memory. One I do not ever wish to remember, I still have the scars.

I held myself together trying to keep the whole in my chest; this is how I found myself every day, trying to keep the pieces together, the pain was the only reminder that he was real.

Something was calling me, I had no clue what it was, but something was out there screaming my name begging me to come.

I would try and block out any memories from that horrid night, that night I lost my heart. My Edward still has it. Where ever he may be.

Tears welded up in my eyes, Jacob had shown his true colours. They were the colours of hell, I know now that it was all just an act when I was normal. When I was human. The dust suddenly fell off of the half boarded up windows, the cause was the sound of the door crashing wide open.

Jacob was back. I squirmed into the corner opposite the small blanket I use as a bed. I kept my head in between my knees trying to cover my body as best I could.

Slowly the sound of footsteps grew closer and closer getting nearer as each step was taken.

At each step I shuddered also squirming an inch back into the corner, if it was even possible. They stopped, I didn't dare look up knowing that the devil was there himself.

"Isabella I'm home, ahh there's my darling fiancée"

I was no longer on the floor I was standing before him, my hands forced into his. There was nothing I could do to stop him, I was his prisoner.

"I brought you some food"

He snickered, he always did this to me, I knew I would be sick.

I reluctantly followed him into the 'living room' I held my breath, the salt and sweet smell made me want to pass out, I could not see how Jacob could feed on it. I just wanted to pass out.

A corpse was lying on the floor, where Jacob usually left 'my' meals, blood dripped covering the whole of the body, I swore I would never eat something like that ever.

"Only the best for my fiancée"

He turned, with once again a smug smile painted on his face. I wasn't just sick of the blood I was sick of him. I was sick of his smug smile, I was mostly sick of him pushing me around.

Something inside me was screaming, edging me to do something, anything needed to hurt him.

He took a step towards me, uncontrollably my hand suddenly came flying past me heading straight for Jacob, I knew what I was doing I punching Jacob straight in the face, to my amazement he was sent crashing beyond the wall.

I froze; I actually couldn't believe that I just did that, my legs started running, running out past the door, running straight into the forest. Never looking back.

I was so scared to stop, I didn't care where I was running too, in fact I had no idea where I was heading.

I noticed that my speed was decreasing ever so slowly. I needed to keep running, no matter what I just needed to keep running, my speed got slower and slower my breathing got heavier and heavier, my legs grew weaker and weaker.

The thing I needed to keep me going was no longer here, he was dead, but still alive in my heart. I thought that was going to be it, I thought that I would pass out there and then.

"Bella keep going. Please for me, just keep running!"

He was there stood right next to me, no it couldn't be. I blinked several times, no E...he couldn't be, I thought he was dead, no wait he is dead!

It's been 7 years since the disaster, he would be older than 17, he would! No he was still his pale godlike self. I blinked once more he was gone. He left me.

That's when my legs finally gave way. I tripped and fell face first but I didn't care.

"Please Bella, Keep moving don't give up Please Bella keep running!"

I looked up from under my lashes; he stood there before me once again. Was I Sane? Or was he truly there? My heart still somehow seemed to skip a beat as I looked into the glorious golden eyes.

"Edward"

A tear fell from the corner of my eye; He was here with me right now. He was here.

I reached out for him, but he just faded away, I was going mad. I picked myself up and Forced my feet to run, I didn't care what it needed but I was running once again on my route to anywhere and everywhere.


	35. New, I Hate That Word!

Emmett: Let me introduce the next chapter!

Leanne: No!

Emmett: Pleaseeeeeeeeee

Leanne: Hmm... Tell Everyone I Own Twilight and you can do it!

Emmett: But You DONT own Twilight

Leanne: DO!

Emmett: DON'T!

Leanne: DO!

Emmett: DON'T!

*Edward appears*

Edward: Sorry about this, Leanne Doesn't Own Twilight but she owns this next chapter enjoy!

Emmett: Hey! -_- :' (

Leanne: Emmett you baby! Now... GRAB EDWARD!

Leanne: THIS CHAPTER IS DEADICATED TO FOZZIE! DAMN YOU LEAVE SOME FUNNY COMMENTS THAT ALWAYS PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE SO I THANK YOU : ) AND EMMETT THANKS YOU TOO X D

Chapter 35 – New, I hate The Word!

Bella's POV:

He didn't appear after I got back up, I knew then he wasn't truly there, he was just a fragment of my imagination. I needed to do this not just for me but for him, for Edward.

As soon as his named flashed through my thoughts a slight warm sensation filed my body, but also pain and so much hurt did as well.

My speed slowly started to grew faster and faster, yes, this is for you Edward. I Love you. Where was I supposed to go? I had no family, not anything. My thoughts took over my mind for a brief second; then I realised I was free. Free to do what I want, free to go where ever I wanted! No mother or Jacob to hold me down.

A smile broke on my lips this is what I wanted, but it soon disappeared once Alice appeared on my mind, she was 17 she had her whole life ahead of her.

Soon enough I could smell humans, obviously a small town nearby. I could find out where I was and make my way from there, beginning my new journey in life.

Small houses soon came into view; I at once started to slow down, not wanting to expose myself who knows what they would do to me. I heard laughter, talking and people yelling trying to sell things.

I must have walked into the town centre or something because it seemed the busiest but it was nothing like London, London was packed nonstop and mostly filthy. This town looked defiantly like a place that was friendly and up most clean.

"Well excuse me Miss I haven't seen you here before, are you new in town?"

I turned to find a gentleman; he was middle height with a brown moustache and light blue eyes. I nodded at his question; I felt blood and venom rush to my cheeks, damn! I could still blush. He smiled warmly and handed his arm out.

"I'm Phillip Dawyer Mayor of this small town, Port Royal. Welcome"

"I'm Isabella Mason... but I prefer Bella"

I couldn't let him know my last name just in case, I remember Edward telling me his two middle names Anthony Mason, Mason was a suitable last name.

Phillip smiled brightly, he took a look at my torn and worn dress, his lips were no longer smiling, they were in a tight straight line.

"Are you travelling with anybody?"

I shook my head.

"No, my parents died 7 years ago along with my sister. I am an orphan, alone in the world, looking for a way in life"

His eyes saddened, he started to walk I walked along side him.

"You may stay at my house with me and my wife if you wish much safer than the streets for such a young girl; you could work in the town until you have enough money to continue on by yourself?"

I stared at him in shock, wow.

"No, No I couldn't do that"

"None sense"

He smiled widely, oh how I owed this man.

James's POV:

7 years since I left Jacob and Bella to return here to Volterra. I shivered thinking what Jacob could have done to her; I regretted my decision of leaving her. I knew when I had the chance I should of just left him and ran with her to somewhere safe.

But I had no choice; I had to return to Aro.

"Where is James?"

Speaking of the devil, Aro asked from within the throne room, I ran quickly inside to find Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix and Renata of course Cauis and Marcus were there too.

"Sorry master, what is it you need?"

He chuckled then waved his have to signal to join the rest of the group.

"Right now that you are all here I will begin to explain why. The Olympic Coven have new members one posses a great talent, it would make a great use here, she has just recently married. My objective is to get her and her mate to join us. We leave in half an hour so be ready, that is all."

Olympic coven? Something was telling me that this was going to have a bad outcome for me.

I followed Alec out and we raced down to the cars to make sure they were ready to leave at once, my mind kept on trying to think why I had a connection with them in some way or another.

Time flew by even quickly; we were on the jet half way to where they lived. I sighed heavily it was at times like this I needed Victoria here with me, it caused me much pain to think about her but I just needed to.

We soon enough landed, I sighed and followed Felix out of the plain, was this coven worth this much trouble?

We started running immediately; we made sure we wasn't exposed at all and kept to deep within the forest, I made sure I was close to Renata, just in case anything were to happen.

I noted that Alec became slower, he was decreasing his speed I sniffed the air, they was waiting for us. I completely froze; I knew their scents it was the Cullen Family.

Demetri punched my softly on my shoulder waking me from my daze, I could now see them standing across from the field.

"Carlisle, so nice to see you again, I see you have two new additions to your family care to introduce me?"

I ran to Aro's side and Alice let out a gasp, she starred at me while her mate let out a growl.

"Hello Aro, this is Alice she is Jasper's mate and now wife. Also this is Laura"

Edward was here damn, he looked a mess. I should defiantly control my thoughts about Bella; as soon as her name ran through my head Edward snapped his head straight towards me.

"Bella"

He whispered so gently, it was tearing him apart.

"James, where's Bella?"

It was Alice who spoke. I thought of Bella dead in my arms after the boat sinking, Edward dropped to his knees and sobbed, Alice collapsed to the ground to, knowing the answer form Edward's reaction.

Aro looked confused but let it go.

"Now young Alice would you like to join our coven along with your mate? Your talents are wonderful!"

"No. No thank you"

"How about you Laura?"

Laura snapped out what looked like a trance, she thought for a moment then shook her head obviously indicating a no.

"Okay, but the will remain there, we shall be on our way now."

Alec's POV:

She was so beautiful, I couldn't help but stare she had brown gorgeous hair, her golden eyes were magnificent, a pure goddess.

I noticed that she was staring at me the same way, warmness ran throughout my body, butterflies flew within my stomach, I had to know her, I had to know every single little thing about her.

"Hello Aro this is Alice she is Jasper's mate and now wife. Also this is Laura"

Laura, it suited her perfectly, it meant honour in Italian. It felt like a force was pulling me towards her.

"How about you Laura?"

Laura snapped out what looked like a trance, she thought for a moment then shook her head obviously indicating a no, thank god! She was not going to damn herself to life in servitude to Aro, Cauis or Marcus!

"Okay, but the will remain there, we shall be on our way now."

No, we couldn't leave!

"Alec, we must be on our way"

I had to command him, I took one glance at Laura she looked like she was about to cry, no. I did something I never thought of doing, I ran towards her and embraced her. I was in love, for the first time I was in love.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO watcha think? I'm sorry that I can't update more regularly : ( but we are starting our new GCSE classes now but DO NOT WORRY I shall try my best to post more soon just please try and be patient, I'm trying my very best!!


	36. I'll Find My Way Back To You

Emmett: Here I Got You A Gift

*HANDS LEANNE GIFT*

Leanne: Aww thanks!

Emmett: Wait! Jazz has to be here!

*Em comes back with Jazz, Leanne opens prezzie*

Leanne: Oh No I Have a paper Cut!

Jasper: *Growls*

Leanne: Don't you bloody dare charge at me!

Jasper: Sorry

Leanne: EMMETT! Imma Kill You MYSELF!

Emmett: NOOOOOOOOO! I Just want to introduce the next chapter! Please!!!! I'll get you a Date with hmm.... who do you want a date with?

Leanne: .......... Seth, you get me a date and god you can introduce all the rest of the chapters!

Emmett: Two Mins!

*Emmett comes back*

Emmett: Close your eyes

Leanne: EMMETT Its a BLOODY CUT OUT! Damn YOU!

Jasper: While Leanne and Emmett Argue I'm going to introduce Chapter 36! I know Leanne appreciates all the comments!

Emmett: DAMN YOU JASPER!

Chapter 36 – I'll Find My Way Back To You

Bella's POV:

Phillip asked me a few questions, from what I could tell he was a lovely person. His wife Patricia was a baker but of course stayed at home, they had no children as Patricia could not conceive.

His Father before him had been Mayor as well as was his grandfather; his family had been mayor for generations.

"May I ask what happened to your family Miss Mason?"

I tear was brought to my eye, he looked sorry for asking.

"Please call me Bella, as for my family they all died in a horrific boat incident many years ago"

"I'm sorry"

He looked truly sorry, but none of it was his fault. It's not like he could have prevented the boat from sinking. Many minutes passed in silence, until we reached a huge gateway, I looked at him astonished but he just smiled then continued to walk straight towards the gate.

A tall man in uniform stood on the other side; as soon as he noticed Phillip he opened the gates immediately then saluted to him. I smiled politely at the man who returned the smile; the sun was now setting another day over and done with.

Another day towards the future that held an UN known path for me, suddenly a marvellous and luxurious looking house came into view, it was slightly smaller than Mother's but it was much more beautiful.

Another man opened the two large wooden oak doors from inside; he gave me what looked like a filthy look, what had I done to him?

"Julia, Elizabeth may you come here for a brief moment"

As Phillip asked, two women appeared from upstairs; they quickly made their way down to where I and Phillip were stood. They greeted Phillip with a friendly smile then turned towards me and greeted me with the same friendly smile.

I noticed they were both in the same uniform, maybe they worked for him?

"Please help Bella find a new dress and but before that please run her a bath were she can relax, once she is ready me and Patricia shall be waiting within the drawing room."

"I can't do that, I have nothing to pay you back with"

He chuckled slightly.

"Nonsense Bella, as Mayor it is my duty, now please excuse me I must explain to my wife"

I nodded and he disappeared behind doors that were straight in front of me, Julia grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to where she had come from.

"Do not worry Miss, Master Phillip is most kind like this, he won't have no one on the streets in his town. Knowing him you'll be in a good job and before you know it you'll be on your way. Such an honourable man does so much good"

I nodded, so this was normal? I noticed that Elizabeth wasn't anywhere to be seen, Julia entered a room it was completely different to the one Jacob had locked me in. Jacob. He was still out there, somewhere, it brought me a whole new wave of worry straight towards me.

On the bed laid a blue formal yet casual looking dress, it was long and flowing, utterly beautiful.

"Miss, your bath is ready. Julia shall be waiting for you once you are done, she will help you into your dress"

"Thank you, so much"

She smiled and left the room leaving me alone to my thoughts, it almost scared me to be alone, alone meant that my thoughts could swallow me, dragging me deeper and deeper.

Remembering those painful memories, the eyes haunted me the most. Red or Golden I was scared no matter what, red showed pain and terror but golden, abandoned so, so much pain and dead.

He was dead.

There was nothing I could do to change that.

I stood next to the full bathtub and quickly undressed, as soon as my toe touched the water I felt calm, I could see every streak of steam rise from within the bathtub.

It had only been a few minutes yet it seems like I had been in there for an hour, I got up and reached for the towel hanging on the hook right next to the door. I securely wrapped it around me; then headed for the bedroom.

As Elizabeth said Julia was waiting for me; she didn't hesitate at all; she helped me into the dress and then tied up the back for me. As soon I was finished she looked to see if it was okay, just like Alice. How I missed my sister so much.

I couldn't really explain it but there was this feeling in my gut that something wanted me with them no not wanted they needed me. It almost brought me to tears to think who was out there, or even what was out there.

(In Forks)

Laura's POV:

His arms felt absolutely perfect around me, I had so many feelings rushing through my body. Right now he was the only thing that mattered, slowly so, so slowly he pulled gently back but he kept his ruby, crimson red eyes locked with mine.

I then noticed his angelic features; my fingers gently traced his cheek as I did this he smiled. It wasn't just an ordinary smile it was a smile of a god.

I wanted to know every single little detail about him; no I needed to know every single little thing about him.

I didn't notice the growls erupting from my family, until now. Before I could even think about blinking he was out of my arms and I was hidden behind Emmett, I hope he wasn't hurt. I didn't know how I had survived my life before 10 minutes ago.

My arms, they felt so bare. My heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million tiny pieces. I needed him.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER ALEC!"

Alec.

Alec, Alec, Alec. The crimson eyes, the angelic features, the brownish hair, y heart they all belonged to Alec.

Ignoring my family and their screams towards him, I ran straight past them and towards Alec; of course they started calling well more like yelling my name. I just needed to make sure he was okay. I handed out my hand and he willingly took it.

As he pulled himself up, he flashed me a wide smile, it made my dead heart skip a few beats. He didn't let go of my hand he kept hold of it nice and tight. Then he did something I would have never dreamed of.

He pecked my cheek and planted a kiss. If I was human I would have surely fainted.

"Thank you"

His voice was beautiful.

"Hello I'm Alec"

"Hi, I'm Laura"

More growls erupted from not only my family but his family too, but it was Esme who wasn't, instead she yelled out.

"SHUT UP! THEY'RE IN LOVE!"

Everyone was now absolutely quiet; I turned to Alec who was staring at me. Was he in love with me? Like I had said it out loud he just nodded.

"Young Alec is this true?"

He tore his eyes away from me to answer the man with jet black hair, Aro.

"Yes; I do not wish to return to Volterra with you. I want to stay here with Laura and the Cullen's if they will have me?"

Wow. He was willing to move here just for me.

"Are you sure young one?"

"Yes, Aro I am. It will be pure torture if I were separated from her."

"Well, it all depends on the Cullen's now doesn't it?"

I turned towards my own family, their eyes all glued on me. I was begging them. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"We are willing to accept you Alec into the family for Laura, but you must change your diet"

"I will"

I turned to Alec in astonishment.

"Well we bid you farewell young one, may you be happy here. There will always be a space on the guard for you"

He nodded and just like that they were gone.

---------------------------------------------------------- Later that evening---------------------------------------------------

Alec firmly had his arms wrapped around mine; everyone else had decided to go hunting. Something was bugging me. Who was Bella?

And what did she have to do with Edward or even Alice?

We were both sat on my Yellow bed, yes I am obsessed with yellow and I easily got hyper.

"Alec who is Bella?"

He sighed slightly, and then stroked my cheek.

"I believe from what James told me; he told no one else of this so you cannot breathe a word"

I just nodded and he continued.

"Bella aka Isabella was Alice's sister and from what James said Edward's true mate"

Wait. Alice had a sister!

"What happened to her?"

He sighed once again.

"You know the Titanic?"

How could I forget?

"The day the Cullen's saved me"

I whispered so quietly but of course he heard me. He cuddled me even tighter.

"Edward bit her; the currents were too strong so he couldn't hold on. James found her floating by herself, she was changing"

"So where is she? Edward thinks she's dead, I could tell by his reaction"

By that time I was no longer in his arms, Alec was stood watching the forest from my balcony.

"James lied she's out there somewhere."

"WHAT!"

"Bella is still alive"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN hehe ahahaha : ) so whatcha think? This is a long chappie I hope you like it. I know it's boring but it needed to be explained! PLEASE READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	37. Life Moves On, But I Can't

Leanne: Sorry, I can't introduce the next chapter because it's been locked away...

Emmett: I'LL SAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Leanne: You locked it up didn't you?

Emmett: Maybe.......

*Leanne Gives Emmett Evils*

Emmett: OKAY, OKAY! I locked it up! I just wanted to be like Superman!!

Leanne: Imma Get the ninja monkeys on you!

Emmett: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Carlisle Appears*

Carlisle: There shall be no ninja monkeys on this fan fiction!

Leanne: : O It's Mine! I can do what I want!

Carlisle: Be rational Leanne

Leanne: fine just for you Carlisle!

*Carlisle disappears*

Emmett: I'm A little tea cup short and spout here's my handle and here's my monkey!

Leanne: What the hell?!?!?!

Emmett: Why does everyone hate me?!

Leanne: Aww we don't hate you, sometimes we just wanna strangle you that's all.

Emmett: Oh okay.

*Rosalie strolls in*

Rose: Look. Here's Chapter 37, get over it! Bye.

**Thanks A Lot Seriously Thanks For All The Ideas You Gave And Sent Me : ) You Shall Be Seeing Different Bits Here And There... I shall try my best to add all of your ideas into the story, I'm sorry if i don't but I'm trying my best. Thank You ALL So Much Dunno What I Couldn't Of Done with Out You Lot : ) **

**Ѽlittlemisswriter-rexanne**

**Isabella Swan**

**Kimberly Cullen**

**Katherine Jimenez**

**Marenni**

**Carly**

**Julia Cullen**

**Bry Anderson**

**ϳαγηεʃʃ ʃоѵε**

**Julianna Cullen**

**Bella Chanel Swan**

**Anna Hurtado**

**MissLCullen**

**Britt**

Chapter 37 – Life Moves On, But I Can't.

Bella's POV:

A month, I've been here in Port Royal for just over a month now. I wasn't living with Phillip and his wife; I have a job, a very well paying job.

I was a seamstress making ball gowns and day dress for the women of Port Royal. I loved it, with my speed I could make about 10 dresses within a day.

It looked like my life was perfect, but it was far from it. I painted a mask every day, covering the pain deep within.

I hunted about twice maybe three times a week if necessary; it was about the time of the week that I would hunt once everyone within the town was at slumber.

The eyes still haunt me, sometimes more than usual. I don't know what it is but something; yes something out there; in the world, was hunting me. As I shut down the shop, Mrs Burlington waved me goodbye from over the road as usual, but before I made my way home I had to make my way over to Phillip's office.

Seeing as there was no one about on the streets; I ran- I barely did this seeing as I was always surrounded by people. It took me less than a minute to reach his office; I had been here more than once on several occasions.

What did he want to speak to me about? He never called me or requested that I see him within the night hours. The main door was unlocked, I opened it with one swift movement; I quickly made my way to the staircase trying to hurry as humanly as I could.

The door was half way open; I tapped softly.

"Come In Bella"

I pushed the door wide open to find Phillip sat at his desk; looking at several different papers at once, they were spread out across his desk.

He looked up and smiled, it was a huge triumph smile.

"Bella please come and look. I've found it!"

"Found what?"

"Well when you first came to Port Royal, we were worried so we made sure you slept comfortably, and you said some names during your sleep. So I thought that it could be linked to where you came from, so through the last month I have been pulling in favours and came up with these."

What!

"Phillip you did all this for me?"

He just nodded.

"You are truly a great man, thank you"

"You spoke of the name Cullen a lot, so I found these"

He handed me papers, I scanned them, one read:

DOCTOR CARLISLE CULLEN

WASHINGTON, FORKS HOSPITAL

No. No. No. He was dead. He was dead. He WAS dead!

Tears started forming in my eyes, I managed to choke out.

"How recent is this document?"

He looked at another piece of paper.

"They are dated from last week"

Last week? He was alive. He was alive! Ed.... His father was alive. I was so happy I couldn't find the words to speak; I just dropped to the floor letting the tears take over.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I ... I... I must go"

He nodded and pulled me up placing the paper back within my hand.

"Then go, be safe Bella"

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You so much!!"

He smiled triumphal, I kept the papers firmly in my hands, I needed answers and I was going to get them. Finally after 7 years.

I ran home, this couldn't be real. Impossible, it's just impossible but I need to try.

As I reached my home I noticed the lights were on, I cautiously entered the doorway. There was nothing but silence that filled the air. I tried not to breath but my human side wouldn't allow it.

Each step I took, more careful than the first. As I found myself in the living room, it was totally destroyed. I turned to find blood covering the walls. Human blood.

I grabbed my cloak and ran, I ran straight into the forest, I needed to leave I needed to hunt but most of all I needed to find Carlisle.

There was a heard of elk close by, a shiver was sent down my spine at that point I noticed that fog started surround me, sweeping across the forest's floor.

I started to run, but the trees they all looked the same, everything looked the same. I was lost. Suddenly a twig snapped, as it did my head shot up. I wasn't alone.

Edward's POV:

My angel- My angel was sent from heaven but then taken away from me by cruel fate. My feet carried me to the one place I haven't been in, in 7 whole years. My whole body was numb; no one could ever replace hat feeling whenever she was near me. I fingers slowly reached forward brushing the keys softly.

I started playing, but soon enough stopped I couldn't do this. No, this was for her, wherever she was, it was for her.

Once again without knowing my fingers touched the keys and a sweet melody surrounded me.

The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake I miss you,  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you dear,  
Cause I wish you were here.

I watch the night turn light blue,  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly.

I'll find opposing new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.

As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight.

When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here.

Song: Vanilla Twilight: By Owl City!!

I stopped there and then, I couldn't... I just couldn't continue any more. I starred at the sky, she was up there watching over hopefully she heard me because it was for her and only her.

"That was beautiful; she would have loved it"

Alice came and sat on the stool next to me.

"Thanks."

She looked around then she went into her vision mode, I read her thoughts:

***ALICE'S VISION***

A man was comforting a woman.

"She's gone, the house is destroyed and there's blood everywhere Phillip!"

The man named Phillip's face turned a pale colour, and then he turned to the woman and placed her into someone else's arms. He quickly made his way towards what the women described a destroyed home. There was blood covering the walls, what terror had happened here?

"Mayor, this is a sad loss she was a wonderful woman but this isn't the first time it's happened people have been disappearing for two weeks now."

"I know Miss. I know."

"Mayor it is meant to be safe here! In Port Royal, but it's not! Poor Isabella yes but there are other things that are important to!"

Phillip was now steaming with angry.

***VISION OVER***

I don't know why but I found myself running, just running. Nothing but running.

Okay............... (Start moaning here).................... Now stop! Ahahaha! Right I'm seriously sorry that I haven't posted in like a month! But I really want these Chapters to be right for you guys, so it takes so much work to plan them and then write them. I have to say a HUGE thank you to the people who sent me some Ideas I thank you all so much. Please, please bear with me with my writing. I'm sorry as soon as I can post more I will. Please comment it means the world to me to see what you all have to say. Please feel free to give criticism I know that this chapter sucks; but it needed to be done : )

Leanne


	38. Chasing Shadows

Emmett: Can't Read My Fluffy Face!

Leanne: Em It's Poker face

5 HOURS LATER

Emmett: Can't Read My Can't Read My Fluffy Face!

Leanne: URGH EMMETT SERIOUSLY! SHUT UP!

Emmett: WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

Leanne: Aww Don't Sob Em We All Love You Really, hey you want to introduce the next chapter? All you gotta say is that I own twilight.

Emmett: NO! Mummy said never to tell lies but Errr about that chapter...

Leanne: Oh god what did you do?

Emmett: Well ...

Leanne: EMMETT!

Emmett: THE STRAWBERRYS TOOK IT! THERE EVIL LEANNE EVIL!

Leanne: Oh my Edward Cullen

Emmett: Heyy Don't bring Eddie boy into this.

Leanne: Here's the next chapter...

Chapter 38 – Chasing Shadows.

Edward's POV:

Why on earth was I running for? My thoughts were over taking my body controlling every move I took. Could it be her? No, No but then was there a possibility that she was alive?

My Dead cold heart thumped a beat; something out there was waiting for me.

I'd been running for a matter of hours now, I had come to a sign:

STRAIGHT AHEAD PORT ROYAL

LEFT SEATTLE

I looked from ahead to the left, now which path was I meant to take?

"Take left"

I spun in my heel to find Alice next to me; she smiled slightly then started heading left.

"Alice? Why did you follow me?"

She kept her thoughts trying to come up with an answer, and then a face flashed through her mind. Bella, my sweet Bella. All of a sudden my speed was now faster than ever nothing could stop me. A question was running throughout my head. Why was I running?

We weren't even running for five minutes before we came to a gate to Town, they were open welcoming anybody in. As we stepped foot inside it seemed a bit deserted but as we came to the town square I could hear people, screaming some were arguing and some were crying.

As we got closer a rather large crowd was gathered in front of a cottage, there stood a man he was being shouted at by the town folk.

"SHE'S GONE!"

"SAVE THE CHILDREN!"

"WHAT DID THIS?"

There were many cries and screams, as we became closer people started to turn, they all stared silently.

"You two."

The man who had been shouted at was now pointing towards me and Alice.

"I'm Mayor Phillip Dawyer; may I ask who you are? I've never seen you in town before."

He seemed to be arguing with himself over something, I couldn't make out what over.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Alice Cullen"

He froze as soon as I said my last name, he then motioned us to go inside the cottage, and he followed shortly after, as soon as he shut the door he let out a heavy sigh.

As I looked around I noticed everything was destroyed, there was blood covering the walls what had caused this much of a mess? Phillip had disappeared into another room he reappeared moments later. I glanced over to Alice, she was concentrating her mind on something, and she was hiding something from me.

Her face was like she had seen a ghost. Phillip came towards us with papers within his hands.

"She would have wanted you to have this"

He placed the paper in my hands, I studied it closely, and everything was so precise it looked so life like. I was utterly amazed, the person looked like a sort of god, I looked again, and it was me.

"May I ask who 'she' is?"

He studied me for a moment.

"Isabella... I mean Bella Mason"

Mason? My own name, images now rushed through his mind, I sunk to the floor. No. Sobs filled my throat, it was true. Bella HAD been alive, while I was around mopping my sweet Bella was alive.

Alice fell to the floor to sobbing while trying to sooth me, Bella, Bella, and my sweet, sweet Bella.

"Are there any more?"

I managed to choke out; He just nodded and disappeared back into the room he came from earlier.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry Edward, I didn't think it could be her, I'm sorry"

She cried well sobbed even harder into my shoulder, Phillip came back in then placed them next to the sketch of me.

"I'll leave you two alone to grieve, you may take any of her belongings she would of wanted it"

I nodded and I heard the door quietly close, after a while I managed to look at where he had placed the rest of the papers, I scattered them so I could see them all. One was of Alice; I saw Alice touch it then sobs even harder if that was even possible. I continued to look; there was a perfect sketching of each member of my family. The family she would have been a part of, if I had just been quicker.

This was entirely my own fault. I Had Bella's blood on my hands. I had killed her.

Alice slowly got up and wondered off upstairs, searching for some of Bella's stuff. I continued to stare at the sketches, I found one of Alice and Jazz showing how much passion they yearned for each other within their eyes. There was one that was at the bottom of the scattered pile, my hand suddenly reached out to grab it.

As I did I was shocked, words could not describe the feelings that were rushing through my mind and body. The way she looked towards me, such passion and love, sobs overflowed me, how I missed her warm touch, the melting chocolate brown eyes, the gorgeous blush. Just everything truly about her was magnificent.

Alice came down with a bag.

"Edward, we should be going... "

I nodded softly, picking up the sketches placing them with my jacket. I raced upstairs quickly towards the bedroom, as I opened the door her florescence scent hit me. Everything was destroyed yet I could see everything perfectly.

"I've got everything you might want to look at them when we get home"

I nodded, the front door came too quickly, and I turned it open quickly. The large crowd was still gathered outside; Phillip gave us a slight nod, Alice gave me a slight smile, I knew how hard this was for me. I hated thinking how hard this was for her.

But All I knew was that I killed her, I killed Bella.

Bella's POV:

"Oh Bellsie I'm back"

I ran, my heart was racing so much quicker than usual. I was frightened to death, what did he want with me? He knew that I was never his yet he thought he owned me. Even though I was half vampire it was hard to see in the dark. It was better than when I was pure human but still.

As I ran through the trees, the voice, his voice became closer. I felt so venerable, the twigs broke beneath my feet. I was running for my life, I knew he'd be furious at me for the last time.

I couldn't run no more, I ran towards a tree, I hid behind it. Not even breathing, I kept as silent as I possibly could. There was nothing, silence rang throughout the forest had I lost him? I turned slowly trying to see if I had or not. As I did, I tried keeping my eyes on all areas around me.

"Miss me"

I screamed as he grabbed my neck. He was surely going to kill me right? At least I would be with Edward. My wonderful Edward, I felt that I had caused his death. If he wasn't worrying over me he wouldn't be dead.

I Killed Edward.

Tears were now filling my eyes, It was so hard to think of Edward without crying, he meant the world to me. He was my soul, without him I was lifeless, there was no meaning to life at all.

"Now , now my gorgeous Fiancée, everything will be back to normal before you know it"

He grabbed my wrist pulling me with him, I was doomed there was no way out. Why couldn't someone just kill me? At last then I would be at peace. Tears continued to flow, I knew they wouldn't stop, I'd cry every night for the rest of my life, the pain would get worse as every day passed, and it would never ever go away.

(OKAY SO CAN WE MAGICLY PRETEND THAT ITS NOW 2010? THANKS! SORRY FOR SUCH A LARGE GAP BUT YOU SHALL THANK ME SOON – hopefully)

Bella's POV Continued...

2010. Wow. I was Jacob's slave basically, I had to do everything he wanted me to do. Many times he had tried to touch me, but I haven't let him. No. I knew my body wouldn't last much longer... well the human side anyways. I haven't aged at all, frozen at 17.

Jacob was out 'fishing' as he called it, I called it killing innocent people. There was no need for it at all, I was lifeless, and no I was much worse than that. I was nothing. I was stuck in this small room, even though the house was huge itself I wanted no part of it. So here I am. Still grieving after all these years, I'd never stop. I had lost everything that night.

So much anger started instantly boiling up within me, I was furious. Not only at him but at myself. I've had all this power and I've done nothing, nothing at all. All of a sudden a bolt of energy that looked like a shield came off of me, I looked around I was floating, the walls that once contained me were crumbled into rubble beneath me.

Somehow I got back on the ground, I had destroyed the whole house, I had just done that? With that I ran, no stopping. No going back. A whole new start, wherever you are Edward I hope you're watching over me. I love You.


	39. Help Me

Chapter 39 – Help Me

Laura's POV:

Ever since Edward and Alice had returned both had hardly said a single word, Alice however started getting back to normal; I had never seen her so upset before. Edward on the other hand was a totally different story, he was more miserable than ever before. He never dare come out from his room let alone move from the spot of the floor on looking the forest. Edward, only did one thing he held a folded up piece of paper tightly within his hand.

All of us had tried talking to him, but nothing absolutely nothing. We would all spend days and nights hearing the sobs coming from within Edward's room. He was suffering beyond repair, I was sat on the couch with Alec, and we had tried once using Alec's power to cut off Edward's senses seeing if that helped, but of course it didn't.

It's been years, we can't move because no one can well no one dares to try and move Edward, not even Emmett. So here we are still living in Forks hiding from the humans. Alec played with my hair it helped sooth me; I was worried for my family it was having a heavy impact on them too.

He doesn't even hunt, someone has to basically force feed him, and the men take care of that; once I and Alice tried he nearly ripped our heads off. Carlisle had said that within the next two weeks we could start school once again, everyone was pleased with the news they just wanted to get out of the house. Partly away from Edward. I felt most sorry for Jazz; he spent most days with Alice outside somewhere he can't bear to be in the same house as Edward, all the emotion is just too much for him.

"Alec I need to hunt do you want to join me?"

He shook his head.

"I hunted yesterday with Em sorry honey"

I gave him a brief smile and started running out the back door, just as screams of pain started to emerge from upstairs. It tore me apart to see or hear my family in any sort of pain what so ever. I ran straight towards the forest hoping I could make a quick hunt, but then again it was quiet, I could think. I could actually think without any distractions what so ever, it hurt me to be away from Alec but I think it was good for me.

The fresh forest air hit me fast, I took it all in I was able to let go out here be free from everything. I quickly caught a heard of deer's and then a few elk. It didn't take long to kill my prey, before I headed back I wanted some time for just me. I slowly walked through the forest; I started jogging but ended up running full vampire speed. That's when I didn't realise where I was going I knocked into something slightly hard, I flew back a few feet but whatever I had ran into had been thrown back through the forest knocking down a couple of trees on its way.

I did the natural thing and crouched ready to attack whatever it was. It didn't get back up, instead it let out a cry of pain.

"Please, please don't hurt me"

Slowly I walked over to where it had landed, as I saw I noticed it looked human but as I sniffed the air something was wrong I could smell both human and vampire coming off of her. She looked up the tear-filled eyes, she was as pale as me yet she cried and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. I reached out my hand to help her up, she took it with hesitation.

"I won't hurt you"

She nodded slowly then grabbed my hand using my weight to pull her up; she looked around her as if she was looking for someone or something.

"Are you lost?"

She nodded.

"I was running from him, I didn't look back I didn't have a clue top where I was going, I just needed to get away from him"

More tears started to fall from her eyes, she fell on the floor soaked up in tears, I did the natural thing and hugged her, I just knew then and there I had to help her no matter what.

"I have to go, he may have followed me"

She tried wriggle out of my grasp but I firmly placed my hands onto her shoulders.

"Who?"

Then she mumbled something, she was truly this scared? Whatever It was I knew it meant her harm that she had nothing to do with, I felt weird like a sister connection with her, like a faded memory of her, did I know her from my young human memories? This puzzled me greatly.

"Jacob"

She whispered it so softly but she knew I had heard, Jacob? Why did that sound familiar?

"It's Okay my family will help you"

I grabbed her hand ready to pull her towards the main house, but she didn't move an inch, she just shook her head.

"No, I will only cause them trouble; I manage to kill people who I get close to"

"Fine; no family involved but I'm going to help you, there's this house where the old chief of police used to live, no one bothers going there anymore; I can re model it for you at least give you a roof over your head"

She shook her head forcefully.

"Oh no that would be too much trouble for you!"

I laughed and started dragging her in the direction of her new home.

"May I ask WHAT you are?"

She looked at me for a brief moment ten a small smile spread across her lips.

"I'm a hybrid as you call it, half vampire half human"

I looked at her astonished; once again the small smile appeared on her lips.

"Is that even possible?"

She just shrugged and we continued walking at human pace, she talked about a few things and I did the same.

"I never got your name"

She looked down to her hands, and then sighed lightly.

"Isabella Mason how do you do...?"

"Laura. Laura Cullen, nice to meet you Isabella"

She smiled slightly, there was an awkward silence ringing in the air, but before we knew it we reached the old chief's house, it was a little run down nothing a quick makeover couldn't fix.

"Stay here for tonight, I shall be back within a few hours with a bed for you, then tomorrow we start to fix this problem okay?"

"Thank you Laura"

I smiled, she hugged me lightly then dashed off inside, as soon as she disappeared I raced home as fast as my legs could carry me.


	40. Please Remember – Part 1

Chapter 40 (OMG 40!) – Please Remember – Part 1

Bella's POV:

This was God's gift, he was helping me by letting me bump into Laura, at first I was wary but that soon disappeared. I didn't know what it was it felt like she was almost a sister to me,(AN ahahaha See what I did there ;) lol ) it was all so weird, I only knew for a matter of moments and I already feel connected to her.

She had very dark chocolate brown hair; it flowed just down to her shoulders, her pale features fitted perfectly, and her golden eyes just tied all her looks in together, then it hit me. Golden eyes, just like his.

A small sob escaped my lips, I couldn't control it, and memories started flowing back. I was being rude to Laura, she was speaking to me and I was so caught up in my own thoughts.

I rejoined the conversation.

"It's Okay my family will help you"

She grabbed my hand trying to pull me towards wherever, but I didn't move an inch, I just shook her head.

"No, I will only cause them trouble; I manage to kill people who I get close to"

"Fine; no family involved but I'm going to help you, there's this house where the old chief of police used to live, no one bothers going there anymore; I can re model it for you at least give you a roof over your head"

I shook her head forcefully, she was so selfless, she didn't even know me yet she was putting me first.

"Oh no that would be too much trouble for you!"

She laughed and started dragging me in the direction of I guess my new home for now.

"May I ask WHAT you are?"

I looked at Laura for a brief moment ten a small smile spread across my lips, she didn't know?

"I'm a hybrid as you call it, half vampire half human"

She looked at me astonished; once again the small smile appeared on my lips.

"Is that even possible?"

I just shrugged and we continued walking at human pace, I talked about a few things and she did the same. I found out that Laura played the drums and was totally in love with her soul mate Alec.

"I never got your name"

I looked down to her hands, and then sighed lightly.

"Isabella Mason how do you do...?"

"Laura. Laura Cullen, nice to meet you Isabella"

I smiled slightly, there was an awkward silence ringing in the air, but before we knew it we reached the old chief's house, it was a little run down nothing a quick makeover couldn't fix, yet it was perfect.

"Stay here for tonight, I shall be back within a few hours with a bed for you, then tomorrow we start to fix this problem okay?"

"Thank you Laura"

Laura smiled, I hugged her lightly then dashed off inside, as soon as I went straight inside guess that she went home. I took more of a look inside, the door didn't fall off which was a start, as I walked in to my left was what looked like a kitchen, it actually wasn't that bad. Down a little more and on my right was a living room, there were settees still, a little dusty but alright. I walked up the stairs slowly they creaked a little nothing like a horror movie. Right in front of me was a small bathroom, to the right a bedroom, to the left was another I slowly walked taking everything in, with a little TLC this would be the perfect home.

Laura's POV:

As I was running, my thoughts took over me, hmmm... Isabella? Isabella? Isabella? So familiar, I reached the house within seconds, Alec came straight over to me, and he looked so worried.

"Omg, Laura you're safe!"

I noticed that my family started crowding round me, all of the exception of Edward of course.

"Why wouldn't I be? I only went hunting"

Thankfully my lying skills were good enough.

"I couldn't see you, like you just disappeared, the whole of your future disappeared"

I looked at Alice shocked that has never happened.

"Alice honey, are you sure it's not you?"

Jazz comforted Alice with a hug.

"No, the only time it's happened is when I was looking for... Bella"

"Isabella, Alice?"

I looked between Alice and Jazz completely shocked. No. Not Isabella. I mean the Isabella that was running? OH MY FREAKING ALEC CULLEN! No. No. No. No.

Alec, kissed me with a whole lot of passion, how the hell was I going to get away to help her now? A few hours passed and I became more worried. Mom! Yes Mom. She would help me, I was sure of it!

"Mom, Can I speak to you?"

She appeared suddenly looking worried at me.

"I'm fine mom; can I just speak to you privately please?"

She nodded and grabbed my hand and we started running slightly towards where the river started out of hearing range.

"What's wrong honey?"

How could I put this into words?

'Hey mom, you know that dead girl right? Yeah the one Edward has been moping over for almost a century? Yeah well I think she's alive, I took her to the old Chief's house.'

"Mom, can you help me with a project?"

I chickened out; I couldn't be sure... yet. She sat at the river's edge, I shortly joined her, she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Of course honey, what is it?"

"Well while I was hunting, I ran into someone"

Her face was now filled with worry, she grabbed my hand.

"Oh mom, don't worry. Yes it was a Normand but please I beg of you do not tell anyone, she needs help mom and a place to stay"

"Oh honey, I promise I won't but why can't you bring her to the house? We'd all be able to help her with whatever problems she has."

I sighed and looked in the direction of the house.

"I've tried, but she won't so I took her to the old Chief's house. Oh no I must take her some blankets at least otherwise she'll have to sleep with nothing."

I got up, she looked at me confused of course she would, yet she nodded and let me go.

Then I stopped and raced back.

"Can you tell me about Bella/ Isabella please?"

Esme looked down at the water.

"Such a beautiful girl, caring and loving, she covered for Alice to let her see Jasper, she put people before herself you see, she had wavy long chocolate brown hair, with brown eyes to match, so beautiful but yet she never saw herself clearly, much like you to be honest"

She let out a small giggle as I rolled my eyes. I thanked her quickly and ran, just ran.

Bella's POV:

It has been a few hours; since Laura had disappeared I started worrying was she going to return? Of course she would right? I was pacing, maybe I could actually have a life now? Not my mother's not my father's and certainly not Jacob's but my own.

Maybe I could even go to high school? I never got to actually go to school it would be a great experience. My thoughts dragged on and on, I didn't hear Laura enter, she had this huge plastered smile on her face.

"Isabella, Will you please just meet my family, just once?"

I shook my head, no I couldn't.

"Please Isabella?"

She gave me a puppy dog look, I groaned, she just looked even sadder.

"Fine, once and only once!"

She started clapping and jumping, oh how that reminded me of Alice, she grabbed my hand and we were off running, Urgh how the familiar scene played through my mind, me and Edward running for our lives trying anything to get away from James, and how he touched me. The words rang throughout my head:

'Where to miss?'

'The stars'

Hw we could of reached for them in a heartbeat, I wish I could just go back and tell him how much I had fell for him, how much I was truly in love with him, how I wanted to Mrs Edward Cullen.

My mind froze, Laura Cullen. Edward Cullen could she? No. He was dead, he was up in heaven, my angel, and how I wanted him by my side.

"We're here; wait outside for a brief moment please?"

I just nodded as I looked up I noticed the house was beyond massive. I slowly walked over to the grass; I could see a river that flowed probably for miles on end. It was quiet, it was nice and peaceful here.

*SMASH*

My head snapped up, without thinking I raced towards the door, I grabbed the door flinging it open, bursting through. I stopped dead frozen at the scene before me.

"Edward?"


	41. Please Remember – Part 2

Chapter 41 – Please Remember – Part 2

Edward's POV:

Sitting and thinking, these were the single two things I did, it pained me to remember so every single minuet of each day, and I'm in constant pain. I killed her, the love of my existence dead. The drawings were absolutely breath taking, much better than my own. I kept it close to my heat never removing it.

I don't read minds no more, I've finally figured out to drown everything out. The family learned to leave me alone, Esme would now and again try to get me to move, Alice came in too sometimes. Nothing they could do could save me from the nothing that now consumed me.

I was now lifeless and soulless.

Another day was passing, another day gone, another day without her. I heard the door behind me open, yet I did not bother to turn or move in anyway what so ever. Laura's scent hit me, still I didn't move.

"Edward, please come downstairs"

Ignoring her totally I continued to stare out, my mind blank.

"Edward?"

More Silence, there was nothing on this earth, anymore, worth fighting for.

"How about moving?"

Nothing.

"urgh fine!"

I heard her mutter, then instantly something was missing, the drawing. I jumped up and growled after Laura, she was halfway downstairs by now, I ran at full speed. As I got into the front room I spotted Laura she hid behind Alec. Anger fumed within me.

"GIVE IT BACK NOW!"

I growled fiercely, Alec growled back at me. Anger kept rushing through me; it was the only thing of Bella I had left, no one had the right to touch it only me. Before I knew it I charged straight into Alec knocking him back into Laura.

*SMASH*

(A/N Imagine the New moon scene with Bella but instead Laura and Alec- And Fozzie He didn't walk into a wall)

"GIVE IT BACK!"

I growled once again, I was more than fuming now, it was the only thing I had of her left, I wasn't going to give up so easily, and I would defiantly put up more than a fight. I crouched, stalking forwards towards Laura who still held the drawing. The door burst open stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Edward?"

Her chocolate brown eyes, instantly hit me, the ones that were on my mind constantly were right there.

"GUYS I FOUND FLUFFY AND ELLIE!"

Everything was a blur but her, it was like she was glowing, the only thing for my eyes.

I heard Emmett bounce through the back door, but yet I concentrated on her, slowly her eyes turned towards him, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, her beauty just glowed from her, was this true? Or was my mind just playing tricks with me?

"Oh Hey Bella. MOM! I FOUND MY TURTLES!"

I hardly noticed Rose, Esme and Carlisle enter the room, but they probably came to see what Em was going on about, of course they stopped frozen in their tracks too.

I found her eyes back on me; she looked scared and confused all I wanted to comfort her. She finally took a single step towards me, I copied her. I couldn't stand the air let alone the space between us. I quickly closed it.

The slight warmth of her body against mine relaxed me, I wrapped my arms around her to scared to let go, her scent washed around me, how good she felt in my arms, like they were only made for her. And suddenly my heart; it felt whole again. I heard small sobs coming from my chest; Bella was crying. I looked down at her placing a finger underneath her chin making her look at me.

"It's going to be fine love, I'm here, and I'll always be here"

"No. No. No. No!"

She stated to struggle in my arms, I broke my grasp and she backed away from me, then and there my heart was shattered, she's forgotten. Tears fell from her eyes. I noticed she was holding her chest almost like she was trying to keep herself together.

"I need to wake up, I can't do this anymore!"

Even more tears flew from her eyes, she dropped down to her knees, I wasn't going to stand here and do nothing I quickly sunk to her level sobs escaping from the back of my throat, I pulled her into a hug, that's when she started hitting my shoulder while shouting/ sort of screaming at me. I had done this to her. I was truly a monster.

"It's real... I'm here"

I held her closely, she moulded into my arms, and I wasn't ever going to let her go again. Never.

We stayed like this for a brief moment before she looked up at me, she studied my face as I did hers, and so beautiful it was breath taking. She placed her hands on my face stroking it.

"I know this is just one of my wild dreams, you're not here and they're not here... You all... dead"

She whispered ever so softly. I shook my head; even more tears fell from her eyes. I grabbed her head in my hands; damn I wasn't going to let her think is some sort of dream.

"Now you listen to me Isabella Marie Swan. I am here! You are here! We're all here! This is no type of dream."

Her eyes never moved from mine.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded immediately.

"Then believe me when I say you're Here, I'm here"

Tears just over took her.

"Edward"

She just whispered and I had her in my arms instantly again.

HA! OMG HA! I Can't Beleive It... I DIDN'T LEAVE A CLIFFY! OMG! X D WOOOOOO To Be honest I Think I Should Rename Myself To The Cliffy Queen Something Like That ahahahahaahaha

Hehe ; ) More Is Up Soon People! X D Please Don't Forget To Comment! They Mean The World To Me :' )

Much Love...

Leanne

OMG 9 DAYYYYS TILL ECLIPSE SPECIAL PRE VEIW SCREENING X D


	42. The Secrets We Keep

Chapter 42 – The Secrets We Keep

Alice's POV:

I watched as he turned to pick his prey, he ran at full speed catching it in his arms, snapping the neck quickly, draining the blood of the animal that was now completely lifeless.

How perfect he looked, how perfect every single movement was. I had finished with mine, and I was completely full up; so I stood watching in awe over my husband feeding.

He noticed my gaze and was immediately by my side, he snaked his arms around my waist pulling me up for a kiss. I could see in his eyes, he was hungry for passion. I couldn't help but giggle; I loved it when Jazz was like this. As he placed his warm yet cooling lips to mine, a vision took over me.

***VISION***

I could see my family; they were all in the house but all of a sudden.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, like everything just disappeared.

***VISION***

Jazz, stiffened at my side instantly. As he shook me, I came back to reality; of course he sensed my distress and my worry.

"Alice, honey what's wrong? What did you see?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing"

I barely said above a whisper he grabbed my hand and started to run, I was caught in some sort of daze, was someone going to do something to me and my family? I snapped out of it and continued to run alongside my husband. I was pushing as fast as my legs could carry me, I was scared the only time I had been scared was all those years ago. No. I had brought myself not to think of anything of that night, to stop the pain from sinking back within me.

As we approached the river it instantly became closer and closer I could hear voices within the house, they weren't hurt, they were safe. But for how long?

I eased my speed; Jazz recognized this and did too. Hand in hand we leapt the river together as one.

We stopped running and decided just to walk into the house instead, we weren't going to come home until tomorrow but the vision scared me too much just to risk it. It didn't take long for us to reach the back of the house.

"Tag your, it"

I pecked Jazz on the cheek and ran slowly inside through the kitchen.

"Your mistaken M'am I believe you are it"

He brought his arms around me twirling me and tickling me at the same time, I couldn't help but laugh at the top of my lungs, how in love with this man was I.

"Jazz!"

He was now kissing my cheek; I couldn't help but move my lips to his. Smiling as I pulled away, leaving him wanting more, I heard a cough behind us. I quickly swivelled around to face the owner of the cough.

I froze to the core.

"Ali. Alice"

Jazz tried shaking me but it didn't work this time, he must of looked up too noticing that my whole family was stood there.

I must be dead, my family must be dead. It happened sooner than I expected it too, we were all dead and I couldn't have stopped it. I sunk to my knees, I couldn't let it go. I was dead.

Silence rang out, nothing apart from a hummingbirds wings, everyone was staring at me, like I was mad... well I was no one could personally doubt that. I looked up once again and another cry escaped the clutches of my throat. I didn't want this to happen, it's been roughly about 100 years since that night, that nightmare of a night. The night millions of people lost their lives to the sea, the night where I lost my sister. Bella.

I had just about finally managed to forget about my pain, to move on with my family all except Edward of course, I knew he would never be able to move on, as I scanned the room, he was stood in the front door frame with the door wide open.

*I'm sorry Edward; I could have stopped everyone from dying. I was too late.*

He looked puzzled but it was mixed with a little humour and so much love all at once, now i was the one who was defiantly confused. I felt two arms wrap around me from behind me, pulling me to my feet, I turned slowly and came to Jazz's chest.

I sobbed uncontrollably into it; every ounce of pain came back to me, every single memory. It hurt so badly.

"Alice"

Came from around about where she stood. I couldn't stop my body from turning back around; I found the two brown eyes of the owner of the voice. Everyone's gazes were still locked on me, without thinking I took a small step forward as I did this Jazz slowly released me fro/.m his grasp letting me move inches towards my own flesh and blood. My dead sister.

"Alice"

She repeated, she sounded she was as shocked as me to be honest I think she was handling this much better than me. Once again my feet took another inch forward, surprisingly she just and straight into my grasp.

"Bella"

I whispered, I couldn't control my sobs by now she pulled me to her chest like she usually did when we were younger. I held her close too scared to let go, afraid that she'll leave me as she did all those years ago.

"You're not dead Alice"

Edward muttered from the doorway, his voice sounded like he wasn't only trying to convince me, but him; himself.

I looked up to my sister then to him, then round to my family, we had to be dead right? Otherwise Bella wouldn't be here? She put both hands onto my arms pealing me away from her, it hurt a bit it was like she was rejecting me.

"Alice honey, you're thinking you're dead right?"

I just simply nodded, she sighed lightly.

"You're not dead, Jasper isn't dead, the rest of your family isn't dead and I'm not dead"

I just starred at her in utter shock, I knew when she spoke, she spoke the up most truth. She never did have a good enough reason to lie, plus she could never act. That's when it all clicked.

She was alive. My sister was alive and here with me.

There was one question that kept repeating itself within my mind, how was this entirely possible? She hadn't changed much at all she looked a little thinner, but other than that she was her normal 17 year old self. I could hear the humming bird's wings, I had located the humming bird to be Bella, it was her heart; and she smelled human too; what on earth was going on?

"I missed you so much"

She silently whispered into my ear, that's when more sobs erupted my throat.

"I missed you too; the thought of you dead was absolutely..."

I just couldn't finish that sentence; at all. Bella tightened her grip on me even more, if it was possible.

"Bella"

Edward's voice was filled with devotion and longing; I knew he didn't want to interrupt us; but I knew of the pain he had been through; he just wanted his Bella back.

* * *

**I know, I know! i'm sorry its been FOREVER! but I've been ill and I'm fine once again so here is the next chapter **

**Enjoy**

**Please hit that Review Button They make me happy : ) **


End file.
